High School NotSo Miserable
by LittleRed314
Summary: Chad asks Sonny to Homecoming? Then Sonny get's kidnapped! What will Chad do?  "SONNY!" I yelled as loud as I could. No answer. "SONNY!" I yelled again. I started running back, knowing I had to help her before he caught up with her. :O COMPLETE!
1. Chad!

Hey FanFic people!! It's Meggz and I just wanted to write this down. I had a dream about this right after the premier of High School Miserables, and my dream was just so cute!! So please read and review… and enjoy!!!

Oh and I want to dedicate this to **Shadowdawn of Shadowclan** and to **Sterling knight is my knight**!

High School Not-So Miserable

Sonny's POV

"What's he gonna do? Fire us and send us to public school?" my cast mates and I laughed. Sure enough that's what he did! "Oh my gosh, I can't believe he fired us and sent us to public school!" My cast mates glared at me.

All of the sudden the school bell rang and teens crowded the halls, pushing us out if their way. Then Chad walks up to us… wait? CHAD?!

"Chad?!" I yelled. He looked like he was going to be sick and ran away down the hall. I chased after him.

"Chad!" I yelled again. He just ran faster. Finally he hit a dead end and shielded his face yelling, "Don't hurt me!"

"Why would I hurt you Chad?" I asked him annoyed. He didn't answer.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked waiting for a good answer.

He mumbled, "my director told me that I need to raise my grades if I still wanted to be on the show."

Wow, Chad. "What, I can't hear you?" I replied playfully. He just glared. "Sorry, Chad."

"It's not funny! Do you think I want to be here?" he yelled. "Do you think I even care about my grades?" He walked closer to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know…" I said feeling horrible inside.

"Do you think-" all of the sudden his sight was on a poster behind me. "Homecoming dance?" he asked confused.

"You've never been to a homecoming dance?" I automatically assumed. "Wow, Chad!" I giggled a bit.

Then the bell rang again. He just angrily walked away. I never thought I'd see the day that Chad Dylan Cooper went to public school.

It was now lunchtime and I was having the worst first day of school ever! Nobody is talking to me. At least now I can sit with my cast mates. I grabbed a tray of food and started walking toward the table with my friends (cast mates), but I bumped into someone. Automatically knowing it was Chad I yelled, "Hey, watch were you're go-" then I looked up to see… well… not Chad. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I said.

The guy I bumped into held out his hand to help me up and said, "No worries! It's ok." Wow. Thank goodness for that!

"I just though you were someone else… hi, I'm Sonny," I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Hey Sonny! Well, there's a homecoming dance coming up and I know I just met you, but… do you wanna go with me?" he asked sweetly.

Just then Chad walked right in between us. "Oh, there you are Sonny! Come on I need to show you something," he faked.

"What?" he took my hand and started dragging me out of the lunch room. I turned to the guy and said, "call me!" just as Chad dragged me out.

"What did you do that for Chad?" I asked angrily. "I finally met someone nice, and now you just may have blown it!"

"Um… hold on," Chad said. He walked back into the cafeteria and loudly yelled to the guy, "Back off of Sonny, okay?" Then came back out to me. Wow, I didn't know Chad Dylan Cooper had feelings for me, Sonny Munroe!

He took my hand and said, "Sonny Munroe, will you go to the homecoming dance with me?" He smiled (no, not that cheesey fake grin or smirks he always gives people. A real smile!) at me.

All of the sudden we heard a loud, "Aww!" coming from the cafeteria. Sure enough, everyone was looking at us waiting for my answer.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, of course I'll go to the dance with you!" I squealed and jumped into his arms. We hugged for a little bit. I smiled over his shoulder and I was pretty sure that he smiled over mine!

**So that was the first chapter people. Please tell me what you think! I'm sorry, but I won't be able to update for a while because our computer is breaking, and we have to send it in tonight. But I will most definitely update more when it's fixed! I love you all (as friends)! **** Please review, too!! ~Meggz**


	2. Sonny School Days

**Disclaimer: Me: Is this really necessary?**

**FanFic Police: Yes, unless you like the feeling of handcuffs.**

**Me: Hmm… doesn't sound too bad!**

**FanFic Police: Just say it!**

**Me: Fine! I do not own SWAC! You happy?**

**FanFic Police: (laughs uncontrollably) You said SWAC instead of Sonny with a Chance!**

** Me: It's an abbreviation… a lot easier to say!**

** FanFic Police: (still can't stop laughing)**

** Me: Oh, grow up!**

Okay, PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE THIS CHAPTER! I am soooooooooo extremely sorry about not updating in MONTHS! Our computer broke so we had to send it into the shop to get it fixed and we finally got it back on Saturday, but I didn't have a chance to write much until now. I feel horrible about keeping people waiting! Please don't hate me guys, cuz I really want to make it up to you! I am going to try to push myself really hard to update (with whatever story I feel like) a couple times a week. Some weeks though I am really busy, but other than that, I will try to keep it going! Now, on to the chapter! Thanks to all of you who read this whole thing!

Chapter 2: Sonny School Days

**Sonny's POV:**

Later that night, I laid in bed still trying to process what happened today. First, Chad showed up in a public school. Not just any public school. The one we were sent to. Then, he was upset at me for teasing him about it, and wouldn't talk to me until lunch. Then I met this really cute and sweet guy who asked me to Homecoming, but just after he did Chad pulled me aside and asked me, and of course I accepted! _Okay… so that clears everything up… not really._ But either way, I was happy about it! I still laid there and just thought about everything when my mom walked into the room.

"Hey honey!" she said. I sat up a bit in bed with a big smile on my face. "So, you never did tell me why you are so happy. I mean if I got fired from my favorite comedy show and then sent to public school I don't think that I would be that happy about it…" she started with a confused look. "But you know, that's just me!"

I let out a happy sigh, "No, mom, Chad was also sent to public school," I wasn't finished talking when my mom interrupted me.

She clapped really loudly and smiled, "Oh, honey! I knew you had feelings for Mackenzie! Isn't he just the sweetest thing?"

My big grin slightly went away, "Mom, this isn't Mackenzie Falls. Mackenzie is sweet, but normally I can't stand Chad because of his enormous ego!" My mom nodded, then I smiled again. "But that's not what matters! Chad asked me to Homecoming!"

My mom squealed like a teenage girl would, "Oh, honey! I knew he had feelings for you! A mom's always right!"

I just sat there and smiled.

"So, when is this dance?" she asked me.

"Soon, and we still need to shop for a dress I can wear!" I started panicking a little bit.

"Sonny, calm down! I'll take you to the mall to pick out a dress after school tomorrow, ok?" my mom smiled at me.

All I could do is nod and smile, "Thanks, Mom! You're the best!" I gave her a quick hug. "Well, I should be getting to bed now. Don't want to be late for school tomorrow!"

"That's my girl! Goodnight!" my mom said as she walked out of my room and turned off my light.

"Night!" I replied happily. _Now I can't wait for tomorrow._

**Sonny's POV: (the next morning)**

I woke up to the radio, and Get Back Up by TobyMac was playing. (**I love that song! Check it out!**) I started humming to the tune while I picked out my clothes. I slid on a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans and a light purple top along with a black vest. I started taking my curling iron out and slightly curled the end of my layered hair. As I started curling it, Radio by PureNRG came on my radio (**I also love that song! I also met PureNRG! They are really nice**). I started singing along pretty loudly when I heard something at my window. I walked over and saw Chad throwing pebbles. I opened up my window and giggled. "What are you doing?"

"What? Suddenly Chad Dylan Copper can't be Prince Charming?" Chad laughed and put down the pebbles. "Just kidding, but I would love to give you a ride to school!"

"Sounds great! Let me just get my things. I'll meet you out there in a minute!" I happily skipped to the kitchen. "Hey mom!"

"Hey sweetie! Ready to go to school?" my mom asked.

"Actually Chad just asked me if he could give me a ride to school today. Is that ok with you?" I asked, just double-checking.

"Sure! But don't forget that after school we're going shopping to buy you a beautiful dress!" my mom said enthusiastically.

I giggled, "I won't! See you later!"

"Bye, Sonny!" my mom gave me a hug and I ran out to the front of the building. There I saw Chad waiting by his car.

"Hey Sonshine!" he smiled.

"Sonshine?" I replied.

"Yup! It's my new nickname for you," he smiled and held the door open for me to hop in.

"Thank you!" I said while I laughed. _He's such a gentleman._ I waited for him to get into the driver's seat. As soon as he got in, he turned on the radio. Something About the Sunshine by Anna Margaret came on. (**Love that song too ;)** ) I started singing along, forgetting that Chad was listening. After a little while, I stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Chad asked me. "You have a great voice!"

"It's not as fun when I'm the only one singing," I said with a look that would definitely win him over. "Come on, Chad!"

"No, no, no! CDC does not sing… at least not in front of people," he replied.

"Maybe CDC doesn't, but will Chad?" I asked sounding hopeful.

He was silent, just staring at the road.

"Ok, then I'm not going to sing anymore," I said acting sad, knowing that he would give in.

He was silent for a little, then said, "Fine."

"Fine!" I replied. But this time it was different, because we weren't really fighting. This was more because we were so used to it.

"Good!" he laughed.

"Good!" I was still smiling.

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good!"

_Ha! I got Chad Dylan Cooper to sing! Sometimes I think that I can get him to do whatever I want him to, even though CDC doesn't do it._ I smiled and we both started singing. Our voices sounded great together… at least to me they did. But then again, I'm not that strict of a judge. Before we knew it, we were at the school. As soon as he got out of the car, he came to my side and held the door open for me. "Thank you!" I replied again.

"No problem. So, I'll see you at lunch?" he asked while smiling a genuine smile.

"Yeah, sure!" I replied. "See ya!"

"See ya," he replied.

I walked down the hall where my locker is and opened it up, I started getting the books I needed, when Tawni came up to me.

"So, I heard that you and Chad are going to Homecoming together," she said.

"Yeah!" I sighed happily.

"So, is he like your boyfriend now, or what?" Tawni asked me, smiling.

"No, not yet anyway," I replied still getting my books.

"I saw you and him in his car," Tawni said again, waiting for a reply.

"Yeah, he was throwing pebbles at my window, trying to get me to let him give me a ride to school," I giggled.

"Aww!" Tawni exclaimed putting her hand over her heart. "He's like you're Prince Charming!"

"Yeah, something like that!" I smiled.

Just as I finished getting everything I needed, the school bell rang.

"See you at lunch!" Tawni said, and then ran to get to class.

I started walking to class (which Chad just happened to be in, too) and sat down at my desk. Chad had to sit on the other side of the room, but once in a while he would wink and me and I'd smile. _I can't wait for the school dance!_ I smiled to myself, thinking about how fun it's going to be.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! And sorry a million times for not writing in forever! **** I feel terrible! Please forgive me! Anyway, CONTEST TIME!**

**Whoever gives me my 15****th**** review will become the school photographer for the Homecoming dance! So, what are you waiting for? REVIEW! You guys rock!**

**~Meggz**


	3. After School Chaos

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC…. plain and simple!**

Thanks so much for the people who took the time to review! Especially:

**Taylor-Knight20202, SugarSelRocker, southernchristiangirl, BrandNewEyes929, Ace5492, **and **Ilovemydad**! You people gave me the sweetest reviews! Thanks a bunch! But I especially want to congratulate **Ilovemydad** for being the 15th reviewer! She will be the school dance photographer in my story when Homecoming comes around! Thanks again to ALL the people who tried to get the 15th review! Don't give up, because there will be plenty more contests in the future! Just look out for them! ;) You all rock! :D

Chapter 3: After School Chaos

**Chad's POV:**

The school bell rang, and I (plus the other students) picked up our books and walked out of class. Then Blondie came and lightly slapped me. "Hey, Cooper, where are you going to take Sonny?"

"Um… take Sonny?" I replied, confused.

"Wow, boys need a lot of work," she mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I said, still really confused.

"Okay, let me explain this to you nice and slow," she said very slowly, nodding her head as she talked. "You see, if a guy is going to take a girl to a dance, he has to take her out before the night of the dance. Just because a girl says yes, doesn't always mean that she's just gonna love you on that night! You have to show her that you really care about her, and make her feel like she can trust you even more."

I was silent as I tried to process all that in my head.

"And it went right through you!" she said a bit too sarcastically.

"So, basically all I need to do now is take Sonny out a couple of times to make her like me and trust me?" I asked.

"Yes! You get it?" Tawni asked me like I was dumb.

"Yeah, but I have one question. Why? I mean, she's known me for a long time now, and she's already in love with all of this," I said, motioning to my face and perfect hair.

"Wow, Chad. Did ANYTHING I just said sink in?" she asked, sounding very annoyed.

"Ok, fine! I'll take her out!" I said, seeing that Sonny was walking toward us.

"Good! Then my work here is done!" Tawni said smiling and happily skipping down the hallway to her locker.

"Hey Chad!" Sonny greeted me happily. _She's so cute when she's happy! …What am I saying, she's always cute! Snap out of it, Chad, and answer her already!_

"Hey Sonshine!" I greeted her back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

There was a silence for a minute because neither of us knew what to say. Finally, Tawni's 'speech' hit me. "Um… so, Sonny… I was wondering if you wanted to go get a milkshake or something?"

"Sure! When?"

"Maybe right now? School's over, and we can stop by on the way home!" I said, hopefulness in every word.

"Oh, sorry Chad, today's kind of a bad day. My mom and I are going to the mall to pick out a dress for Homecoming!" I said, a little disappointment taking over me.

"Oh, that's fine. How about tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, that will work!" Sonny said, smiling again.

"A'ight! Do you need me to drop you off at your house?" I asked, making sure to be the perfect gentleman.

"Oh, if you could drop me off at the mall that would be great!" Sonny replied.

I held out my arm and she grabbed hold of it, as we walked to my car. After a few minutes of silence, I turned on the radio again. Sonny just looked at me, and I looked back… then I made sure that the windows were rolled up and we both started singing at the top of our lungs. _This is nice. Sonny's voice and mine are perfect together! I can't wait for Homecoming! …Okay, that sounded a little weird because normally you'd only hear girls saying that, but I mean it! It will be the best night ever!_ Before long we were at the mall. Mrs. Munroe wasn't there yet, so Sonny and I walked in and got soft pretzels while we waited. It was really nice… until my phone ruined it. I got a call from Mr. Condor asking me to come down to the studio at once.

"Sonny, I got to go to the studio, want me to pick you up tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure! See ya!" Sonny stood up and hugged me. It was a short, sweet hug. Then I jogged to my car and went down to the studio.

**Sonny's POV:**

_Where is mom? I already called her and told her to meet me at the mall… I wonder if something happened to her._ The last thing I heard was a deep chuckle and a, "Hello, Miss Munroe." Then everything started looking blurry and darkness came over me.

**Chad's POV: **

I drove down to Condor Studios silently, wondering what Mr. Condor needed. As soon as I parked I quickly jumped out of the car and ran up to the building because Mr. Condor does not like to be waiting for a long period of time. I slowed down when I got to Mr. Condor's room and took a quick stop to catch my breath and make sure I looked presentable. _When do I ever __**not**__ look presentable?_ I chuckled to myself, raised my fist, and knocked on his door.

"Come in!" was his reply. _Wow, he sounds happy!_ I opened the door and saw his face. _…and looks happy! This should be a breeze!_ I gave him a smile and sat down at the nearest seat.

"So, Chad. I heard you are taking a certain Miss Sonny Munroe to the Homecoming Dance," he said, waiting for a reply.

_Did I do something wrong?_ "Um… yeah," I replied. _Here it comes!_

"Perfect!" Mr. Condor slammed his fist on his desk and smiled. _Wow, that was unexpected!_ "This is the perfect way for your two shows to finally end that stupid rivalry! It's been going on long enough. Thanks, Chad, that is all!"

"Yes, Mr. Condor," I replied, smiling and walked out of the room. _What a relief!_ Just as I walked out my phone vibrated. I was getting a call from Mrs. Munroe.

"Hello?" I answered.

Her voice sounded all panicky and she was breathing heavily. "Have you seen Sonny? We were supposed to go to the mall together, and I'm here but I can't find her!"

"Well, have you tried calling her?" I continued walking toward my car.

"Yes! She's not answering her phone! It's weird for her because she **always** answers her phone! I'm really worried!" she replied.

"I'll be right there!" I said, getting really worried, myself. I hopped into my car and without a second thought, sped off. _I hope she's ok!_

**Connie's POV:**

_I'm waiting outside for Chad. Hopefully we can find her! _I saw Chad as he parked his car and ran out. "Come on!" he said while running inside. We jogged to the soft pretzel counter.

"This is where I left her," Chad said motioning to where she was sitting. "We were sitting here, eating our pretzels when I got a call from Mr. Condor and I had to leave."

Mrs. Munroe started crying. "I'm worried sick! We NEED to find her!"

I tried to talk to her and calm her down, "It will be all right, Mrs. Munroe. We'll find her!"

She calmed down a little, "Please, just call me Connie."

"Ok," then I got an idea. "Excuse me, Connie." I went up to the guy at the counter, who happened to not speak or understand English. "Excuse me, sir. Have you seen where the girl just a little shorter than me with brown hair, sitting over there went? He just kept shaking his head. Finally a woman who spoke English came over. "Can I help you?" She asked. "Wait, you're- you're-"

"I know, Chad Dylan Cooper, but listen, you've gotta help us find her daughter!" I said motioning to Connie. Connie just waved.

"Okay, how can I help you?" she asked.

"There was a girl sitting right here just 20 minutes ago, who is just a little shorter than me and has long, brunette hair. We can't find her anywhere and she's not picking up her cell phone. Did you see what happened to her?" I asked, desperately trying to find Sonny.

"I saw her sitting there, and a tall man came up behind her, but I turned around to get a pretzel for a customer, and next thing I knew, the guy came up to me and told me that she fainted and that he would bring her to the hospital," she replied casually.

"Ok, thanks!" I said quickly. Connie and I ran to my car and sped off to the hospital. I just thought to myself the whole ride there, and I could tell that Connie was, too. The only thing that kept running through my head over and over again was: _Man, I hope she's going to be ok!_


	4. No So Hot on the Trail

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC! Just as sure as I don't own the world… yet! :) **(just kidding of course)

I'm sorry for the long-ish wait. We were busy yesterday practicing for our summer show we perform at convalescent homes. We actually performed last night, too! We've been sorta busy with the VBS program at our church, especially because my mom is running it. So I've been trying to learn my lines for the skit and it's just been crazy! **But I would like to dedicate this chapter to SugarSelRocker for pushing me to get this chapter done (in a nice way)! Thanks so much, and this one's for you! Hope you all like it!**

Connie and I ran to my car and sped off to the hospital. I just thought to myself the whole ride there, and I could tell that Connie was, too. The only thing that kept running through my head over and over again was: _Man, I hope she's going to be ok!_

Chapter 4: Not So Hot on the Trail

It was a long, silent ride there. Or maybe is just felt long because of the silence. Either way, it seemed like days until we finally reached the hospital. Connie and I both unbuckled forcefully and ran out of the car, and into the hospital. I stopped at the front desk, and tried to catch my breath. Finally a lady approached us and asked, "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Sonny Munroe," I said quickly, probably so quickly that she didn't hear me.

"Excuse me?" the worker said.

"I'm looking for Sonny Munroe!" I said a little louder and a bit more slowly.

"Uh… Sonny Munroe," she started thinking. "I'm not sure if she's here. But then again, I never remember most of our patients' names. I'll go look it up in our computer. Have a seat if you'd like. I'll be back real soon!" She motioned over to the chairs and left.

We both anxiously sat down. _She has to be here! I mean, that's what we were told. Please, please, please, just tell me where she is!_ **(I know, Chad Dylan Cooper saying please? But it's for Sonny!)**

Connie's POV:

"_Sweetheart! Answer me! Where are you?_" _Ok, I guess telepathy isn't going to work. WOULD THAT LADY HURRY UP IN THERE? I NEED to know where Sonny is! _I realized how anxious I am, but then I saw how anxious Chad is. He just can't sit still! Every ten seconds he switches positions in the chair and his leg is twitching. _I knew he had feelings for her! Well, of course, he asked her to the dance didn't he?_ Finally, in what seemed like ages, the lady came back out. She motioned for us to come to the desk and she pulled out some papers.

"I'm sorry but Sonny Munroe is not here," she said solemnly.

_Great, so now we're going to have to go on a wild goose chase to find her! This is just perfect!_ However, if she is still not back in 48 hours, you can call us and we will check again.

"Okay," Chad answered.

"Thank you," I said while walking toward the door. Chad and I were both really quiet still on the way to the car. We were just thinking. Finally after we both got into the car, instead of starting it, Chad just sat there.

Not long after, he turned to look at me and said, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I started. "I'm just really worried…"

"I know. Me too," he said, facing forward again. There was a pause until he started talking again. "It's getting late, how about you just go home and get a good night's rest and we'll continue our search bright and early tomorrow?"

"I thought you didn't like early morning," I started, remembering that Sonny that he definitely was NOT a morning person.

"I don't, but we need to find Sonny," he said. _Aww! That's one of the sweet sides of Chad that Sonny talks about. After we find Sonny, I am so setting them up! …What? A mom can get involved, too!_

"Alright," I agreed, ready to go home and just go to sleep.

"I guess I'll pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow morning, so we can get a good start," Chad suggested.

"Sure," I replied.

"Ok," he said right before he started the car on the way home. Again, it was silent for the whole drive. When we got to my apartment, I said a quick 'thanks' and quickly trotted up to my room. I saw the door slightly cracked open.

"Sonny!" I yelled as I ran inside. Just as I did, I felt a warm hand over my mouth.

Then a deep voice said, "Try to scream- and someone gets hurt. If you come with us- good choice."

I tried to squirm out of his grasp, but the next thing I knew, I saw a sheet of blackness come over me, and I was out cold.

Chad's POV:

I got home and got all ready for bed. I plopped down into my welcoming bed and flipped on the T.V. I turned on Mackenzie Falls, but couldn't manage to fall asleep. After that episode was 'So Random!'. As soon as I saw Sonny, I knew why I couldn't fall asleep. Something wasn't right. Something told me to go look for her at this late hour. Something told me that either me or Mrs. Munroe wasn't going to be safe tonight. But instead of doing anything about it, I just ignored all those voices and decided that I was tired and forced myself to sleep. _Everything will be fine! You'll start your search early in the morning, and hopefully find something that will lead you to her. Just get some sleep now._ With that I slowly dozed off…

(sometime that night)

I woke up later on and looked around. It was only 4: 45 AM. I could rest for longer, but those thoughts swarmed into my head again. Something wasn't right. Something told me to go look for her at this early hour. Something told me that either me or Mrs. Munroe wasn't safe last tonight… but obviously it wasn't me. I couldn't fall asleep after all those thoughts, so I decided to call Mrs. Munroe to see if she is ok, and if she was awake enough to search.

I got up to grab my cell phone and called Mrs. Munroe. It rang a few times, then she answered. "Chad?"

"Hey, Mrs. Munroe, are you ok?" I asked calmly.

"No! Please come quick! They got me! I still don't know where Sonny is but-" then the rest was muffled. Soon the call was disconnected. _Something is definitely not right!_ I got up to throw on some clothes, and rushed over to the police station, watching my back every few minutes, to see if anyone was following me. I safely reached the police station and rushed inside.

"Excuse me, officer? But I need to report two kidnappings. Probably done by the same person- or group," I said.

"What's your name?" the officer said boredly without looking up.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," I replied with a smirk.

"And who is missing?" the officer asked while writing things down in a book.

"Miss Sonny Munroe and her mother, Mrs. Munroe," I replied, professionally.

The officer finally looked up. "Are you sure that they're not just on a vacation or something?" He said in the same, bored tone.

"No they're not- I mean, yes I'm sure," I replied. "Sonny went missing first, while she was waiting for her mom at the mall. Then Mrs. Munroe and I went looking for her, and when I called her this morning she just kept saying things like 'They've got me!' and 'Come quick!' and she sounded panicked," I replied really anxiously.

"How long were they missing?" the officer asked. _Okay, I know that they need to ask me things, but what is this, 20 Questions?_

"Sonny went missing between 3:45 and 4:30 PM yesterday, and Mrs. Munroe went missing sometime last night," I said.

"Okay, here's the deal. The deal is that they need to be missing for at least two days before we can file a missing person report on them. So if you can't find them by tomorrow evening, then you can come back and answer some more questions," the officer replied. "Good day!"

"But I have a felling they could be in danger! Please just send-" I started, until the officer interrupted me.

"I said, good day!" the officer said more sternly, and I left the station.

_What more can I do? I guess the first thing is to tell Mr. Condor and at least tell her cast too…_ I walked to my car and took off to Condor Studios.

**This was sort of an action-packed and a little more intense chapter. But I hope you all like it! Oh, and I love long reviews when you just talk about random things, because I read them all! If you want, also ask me questions and just talk to me! **** That's how you get a chapter dedicated to you. The next chapter is dedicated to my FF buddy who's been asking me random questions and just talking and having fun! I know that you know who you are! ;) **

**CONTEST TIME! In your review (or if you already left a review, then just PM me) then type the cutest moment you and your crush had. But if you didn't have one, then you can put the cutest moment your friend and their crush had together. I'll pick the cutest one and the winner will help Chad find Sonny and Mrs. Munroe along with 'Taylor-Knight20202'! :D good luck!**

**Oh, and please take the poll on my profile page!**

**~keep on writing~**

**Meggz**


	5. Starting to Get Somewhere

**Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I do NOT own SWAC, no matter how much I dream of it… I don't own Subway either.**

Hey people! I was a little disappointed at how many story alerts and favorite stories notices that I got on this story compared to the number of reviews. I only get 3 or 4 for a chapter! Can anyone who reads this please even just send me a one-word review? One word is better than nothing… but for the people who reviewed, thanks so much! Oh, and recently my sister found me on FanFiction. I got a PM when I went on saying that she knew it was me, and I definitely knew it was her! Both of us had no clue that the other one had a FanFiction account (how sad is that?). Anyway… here's a shout-out to my sister: Thanks for finding me, and this chapter is for you! If you wanna check her out it's , but she says her stories aren't that good. (maybe review them and tell her otherwise? Please, for me?) ;) Anyway, no one did my contest so I guess that **Taylor~Knight20202** is the only one who gets to help Chad look for Sonny… *sighs* But congrats to **Taylor~Knight20202**! This note is long enough, so on to the chapter!

Previously:

_What more can I do? I guess the first thing is to tell Mr. Condor and at least tell her cast too…_ I walked to my car and took off to Condor Studios.

Chapter 5: Starting to Get Somewhere

Chad's POV

As soon as I parked in my reserved parking spot, I walked into Condor Studios, just thinking. _What if Mr. Condor fires me for not taking good care of Sonny? What if her cast decides to get revenge?_ As soon as I walked in, I saw this girl calling to Tawni through the door.

"Come on, Tawni! Sonny knows who I am! I help her out around the studio all the time!" she said sweetly, standing right outside of Sonny and Tawni's dressing room door.

You could just hear Tawni's muffled voice on the other side of the door, "I'm not interested, go away!"

You could see the girl's face turn slightly red with anger. That's when I decided to step in. "What is your name, anyway?"

"Taylor," she replied smiling. "I help Sonny out around here a lot, but Tawni won't tell me where Sonny is!"

"That's because she doesn't know," I said, while taking out my driver's license, and slipping it through the door to get in.

Taylor just had a 'what' expression on her face. I cut in, "Follow me." We both walked through Tawni's side of the dressing room.

"What?" Tawni yelled while getting up. "How did you get in here?"

I just waved my driver's license, and sat down. Taylor looked like she felt weird for just 'breaking in' like that, but I motioned for her to have a seat.

"Now, I know you may hate me for this, but…" I paused. "Sonny's gone."

"What?" Tawni and Taylor both exclaimed at the same time.

"You mean Sonny's… dead?" fear and sadness taking over.

_Tawni's caring?_ I thought, a little surprised. "No, no! She's missing. No one can find her, that's why I need your help."

Tawni just turned back to her make up table, "She's still alive- she's fine."

Taylor and I both rolled our eyes at her. "If you could use some help, even though I'm not a big star, I'd be willing!" She said hopeful that I'd let her join in.

"Yeah, sure," I replied. "But we have to go now, and tell Mr. Condor."

Tawni yelled out, "Good luck!"

I turned back to Taylor. "I'll fill you in on a little bit of what happened before, and the rest after we talk to Mr. Condor."

"Kay," Taylor replied. She looked afraid for Sonny. But she couldn't be feeling as afraid as I am right now.

Taylor's POV

The walk from Sonny and Tawni's dressing room to Mr. Condor's office seemed like miles! I needed to hear the whole story, but we had to wait. I heard the beginning part. I was following close behind Chad. I can't think of how nervous he's feeling right now.

We walked up to Mr. Condor's door, and I heard Chad sigh and mumble, "It's for Sonny's sake." Chad knocked on the door.

"Just a minute," Mr. Condor yelled. We heard mumbles coming from the other side of the door, it sounded like he was on the phone or something. After a minute or two he yelled again, "Come in!"

Chad opened the door and walked in. I followed behind him.

Mr. Condor said, "Have a seat." Once we were both seated, he said, "Now what do you want?"

"Um… Mr. Condor," Chad started, "I know you may get a little upset at this but-"

"SPIT IT OUT!" Mr. Condor yelled impatiently.

I saw the fear in Chad's eyes, and he quickly said, "Sonny Munroe is missing!"

"What?" Mr. Condor slammed his fist on the table and stood up. "She's MISSING?"

"Yes, sir," Chad said. I think it's time for me to step in before Chad literally loses his head.

I stood up and said, "Yes. She's missing. But it's not Chad's fault."

Mr. Condor looked at me. "Then whose fault is it Miss Taylor?" **(A/N: Yes, he knows her name because she works at the studio.)**

"Technically… yours," she said smartly.

"Mine?" Mr. Condor raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," Taylor replied, not the least bit afraid. "You were the one who called him over here when he was waiting with Sonny until her mom came, and made him leave her all alone there," she continued pointing and using hand motions, "and she disappeared when he was over here. So, yes. It is your fault!"

Mr. Condor sat down and thought about that. He rested his head against his hand and 'shoo-ed' Chad and I away with his free hand. Chad looked over at me to make sure that I got the message to leave now. I nodded and walked out the door, Chad following behind.

As soon as we were a good distance away from Mr. Condor's office, Chad said, "Thanks for sticking up for me in there."

"No problem," I replied like it was no big deal. "I don't think Sonny would be able to stand it if every time she saw you, your head was off!" I started laughing. _Hey, it's funny!_

He chuckled a bit, and told me the rest of the story. We made our way over to his car, and we hopped in, driving back to the mall. We walked in and I immediately walked toward where Sonny was sitting. "So this is where Sonny was sitting the last time you saw her."

"Yeah," Chad replied. I looked around the bench and noticed a small slip of paper on the ground. I bent down to pick it up, and examined it closely. It looked like it had been torn off from a receipt or something. It didn't have anything that will lead us closer to where Sonny is though. I handed the paper to Chad, and he looked at it too, and shrugged.

"I'm getting hungry," Chad said. "Want to go grab something to eat?"

"Sure," I sighed. _I just want to find Sonny… but I am a little hungry. _

Chad spotted a Subway at the mall. After we both ordered, Chad decided to look around Sonny's apartment. So we both got into the car, and made our way down the street a few blocks to Sonny's apartment. We quickly fled up the steps to the door, and I took out my driver's license again and opened the door.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked. "I feel like we shouldn't just 'break in' to places by using your license."

I laughed, "You know, there's a lot of things that I shouldn't do, but still get away with doing!"

I rolled my eyes, and we walked in. It was pretty normal, except for the couch's pillows on the floor and broken vase by the kitchen. Then I 'played detective' again, and looked around. I found another piece of paper that was clearly typed on a typewriter. It read, _If you want to see any of the Munroes again, meet me at 1:00 AM on Tuesday behind Condor Studios, along with $500,000._ And it was signed _'CRC'._

I felt fear building up inside of me. I quickly handed the paper to Chad and saw his face fill with more fear than I had. He was speechless. I folded up the paper and stuffed it into my pocket. As soon as we left their apartment, we heard a voice call out. "There they are!"

How'd you like that chapter? I personally thought that the end of it is a LOT better than the beginning. So, just a reminder, **Taylor~Knight20202** is Taylor in my story. And please check out my sister because she doesn't think that her stories are that good, so you can make her and I feel better by giving her nice reviews! ;) Thanks a bunch to all who are reviewing! You guys rock! :D

Your friend,

Peace-Love-Sonshine


	6. Captured!

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. (except the plot of the story)**

Hey guys! I have a short author's note this time. Special shout-outs to my faithful reviewers **Taylor-Knight20202**, **prettyinpink21**, and **Sonny01**! You people rock!

Chapter 6: Captured!

_Previously:_

I folded up the paper and stuffed it into my pocket. As soon as we left their apartment, we heard a voice call out. "There they are!"

Chad's POV:

I turned my head to the voice and saw the doorman pointing along with two security guards standing next to him, looking at us from the bottom of the stairs.

"They're the ones who broke in!" the doorman yelled.

The security guards immediately ran up the stairs to where we were. I pushed Taylor to the next flight of stairs and she started running. I quickly followed behind her, while listening to the security guards yell at us to stop running. _Ha! Never!_ I thought, still running. As soon as we got up the next staircase, there was no where to go, Taylor motioned for me to come where she was, and as soon as I got over there, she pushed me into a closet and closed the door. Knowing why we were hiding, I kept quiet until we heard the security guards' footsteps fade away. Taylor looked at me, and I nodded, motioning that it was probably fine now. We jumped out of the closet, and quickly ran down to the next floor where Sonny's apartment was. I saw that the door was open. Curious, I walked inside.

"Chad! Get out here! We're going to get caught!" Taylor yell-whispered to me, panicking.

"Ssh!" I snapped back. _I need to find out what is going on!_

Taylor came in, too, and grabbed my arm, trying to lead me out.

"Let go!" I hissed at her, and after some struggling, I got loose. I walked straight into their kitchen to see a brown-haired teenaged guy staring at me. He looked at me for a minute, then tried to run.

"Hey!" I yelled, running after him. "Taylor! Stop him!"

She turned with a blank look on her face, as soon as she saw him, she ran for him, but he knocked her over by the forcefulness from him running. She looked like she blacked out, but after a couple seconds got up and looked around.

"Did you catch him?" Taylor asked.

"No," I said, worried. "But, why was he in here? …And why does he remind me of James?"

Taylor quickly pulled out her phone. "I've done research on all the Hollywood stars," she started reading off of her phone, "James Conroy has two brothers; Trevor Conroy and Connor Conroy. Trevor is older, and he's 20, but Connor is younger, and he's 15." She looked up at me.

"CRC…" I repeated from the letter. "What's Connor's middle name?"

I waited as Taylor searched it on her phone. "Okay, it's Connor Ryan Conroy."

"CRC, Connor Ryan Conroy!" I just got it. "What if that guy who just ran out was Connor Conroy? It makes sense! The letter was signed 'CRC' and who did we just find sneaking around in Sonny's apartment?"

"Connor!" Taylor finished. "Well… if that _was_ him."

I quickly stood up and looked around to see if Connor left anything. Taylor also got up and joined in. We looked, but found nothing. We gave up after 5 minutes, and started walking out.

"I wonder why he was here. What was he doing?" Taylor asked.

I just shrugged. I yawned.

"Tired?" Taylor asked.

"Very," I replied. "I think I should go home and get some rest. We can continue our search tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Taylor replied, sighing.

"Alright," I said, walking to my car. Taylor followed me out. I hopped into my car and started the engine, when I saw Taylor looking at me like I was forgetting something. I rolled down my window, "…Bye?"

She laughed. "Chad, I don't have my car here! Can I please get a ride?"

_Man, am I out of it!_ "Sure, hop in," I replied.

She quickly got into the car and buckled up. "Thanks," she said before I started driving.

"No problem," I mumbled, getting REALLY tired now.

I drove for a minute until it occurred to me that I had no idea where she lived. "Um…" I started, "where do you live?"

"Oh, just about 10 minutes from here!" she replied. "I'll tell you where to turn."

"Kay," I replied. I drove for a few more minutes until my eyes started drooping.

Taylor looked over at me with a worried expression. "Chad? You going to be ok driving?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"You sure? You don't look like it!" Taylor replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. A minute later my eyes started drooping again.

Taylor slapped my shoulder. "Chad! Don't fall asleep!"

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Oh, turn here!" Taylor pointed.

I tiredly turned right onto the next street. Before I knew it, my whole head was drooping. The last thing I heard was, "CHAD!" Then the car right behind us, rammed straight into us forcefully.

Taylor's POV:

I noticed a car following us the whole drive home, but didn't say anything to Chad. He was already worried enough. I noticed him falling asleep at the wheel for the third time, and the car behind us was gaining speed rapidly. "CHAD!" I yelled, covering my eyes. I felt the car behind us powerfully hit us, and then everything went black.

~later~

When I woke up, I looked around and saw that I was in someone's house. Or at least that's what it looked like. I was on a couch in the corner of a bedroom, and no one was around. I tried getting up, but my legs were too weak to hold me up. I fell back onto the couch, accidentally making a lot of noise. I heard footsteps approaching the door, and the door flew open.

"So you're finally awake!" the same guy who was in Sonny's apartment said.

"Where am I?" I demanded.

"You're in CRC's hideout now," he said proud of his place.

"Connor?" I asked, wanting to know if it _was_ him.

"You're pretty smart," he replied. "Connor Conroy."

"Where are Mrs. Munroe and Sonny?" I yelled angrily.

"That's for me to know, and you not to find out!" he snickered.

"You are evil! Why did you kidnap them?" I exploded.

"I was asked to," Connor said, not really answering the question the way I wanted.

"Then who asked you to?" I shouted, really annoyed at him.

"Why should I tell you?" he replied, walking over to me.

I was silent, not knowing what I should say. He just laughed.

"Where's Chad then?" I asked, a little more calmed down.

"In the other room," Connor said bluntly. "He's already awake, if that's what you were going to ask next."

"JUST LET US AND THE MUNROES GO!" I yelled trying to get up for the second time. But my legs were still in pain, and I fell down again.

Connor laughed, "and what can you do about it? You're under my control now."

I groaned, terrified. _This can't be good!_

So, hopefully this chapter was interesting in your opinion. Thanks again for everyone who reviewed! And for the people who didn't… reviews are really appreciated! Even if they are extremely short, one-worded ones! Please just take a minute to review! :D More chapters are coming as soon as I have the time to write them! ;) Peace!

Your friend,

Peace-Love-Sonshine


	7. Ugh! More chasing?

**Disclaimer: I don't and most likely never will own SWAC! Again, why do I have to rub it in my own face?**

**It's not **_**that**_** long of an authors note today, so PLEASE read it! ;)**

Hey the lovely people of the FanFic world! Okay, seriously I'm not trying to creep anyone out. I'm just REALLY excited! Why? Because our video is in the UROCK2 CONTEST! :D We worked really hard on it yesterday, and we are all so excited! You should've seen up when it got online… we were jumping all around and had a 10 second dance party! Woohoo! Okay, but my sisters and I would REALLY REALLY appreciate it if you all went on and 'liked' it or comment on it! I'm serious, that would just make me so proud of all my AMAZING FanFic friends! So what are you waiting for? Oh, right, the link. It's urock . disney (dot com) / s / 72l6k (just take out the spaces)! Let's see if it actually kept it in the story when I upload it… :P

But I wanna give a VERY SPECIAL thanks to all of my TRULY AMAZING reviewers! I got 10 new reviews in just 2 days! AMAZING people! You guys are TOTALLY AWESOME! :D I wanna give special shout-outs to the people who reviewed chapter six, though: **the. vulture, dustytrails12796, bella, iwantitall, prettyinpink21, Bianca, Sonny01, and last but not least Taylor-Knight20202!** Thanks again for all you've done for me to support my stories!

Taylor's POV:

_Previously:_

Connor laughed, "and what can you do about it? You're under my control now."

I groaned, terrified. _This can't be good!_

Chapter 7: Ugh! More chasing?

Chad's POV:

I woke up in a pretty small, and pretty messy room. There were clothes thrown all around the floor, pillows everywhere, papers scattered along the bed and floor… basically, it looked like a small tornado swept through the place. I tried to get up, but noticed my hands were tied- no… literally, they were tied! I tried to get up, and I did. But when I tried to move, I noticed my legs were tied. Yeah, I know, HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT BEFORE? I fell to the ground with a THUD! I tried to get up, but then someone came in.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Chad Dylan Cooper," he said. I couldn't see who he was because I was on the floor. He walked a little closer to me. "Tried to escape, did ya?" Then he laughed evilly.

"Just get me off the floor!" I growled. He roughly helped me up and pushed me back onto the couch.

"You're under my control now, so you better watch what you say," he said strictly.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"CRC," he replied simply. "Yeah, you're not the only one who goes by initials."

"Look, I don't care about your initials right now, just who are you?" I yelled.

"Stop yelling," he said, gritting his teeth. "Just look at me. I know that you know who I am."

I looked at him for a minute. "Oh yeah," I started, putting on a fake smile. "You're that creep who broke into Sonny's apartment!" I yelled.

"You know what? If you don't stop, you're going to see my dark side," he said.

"It gets darker?" I teased him. **(All you Disney lovers know what that's from ;) if you're not sure, just ask me!)**

Then we heard a crash in the other room. "Where's Taylor?" I yelled as he started walking out.

"I don't know, let's see," and with that, he left the room I was in and made his way to where the crash was.

**(For anyone who's confused. The whole part above is BEFORE Taylor woke up!)**

Taylor's POV:

When I woke up, I looked around and saw that I was in someone's house. Or at least that's what it looked like. I was on a couch in the corner of a bedroom, and no one was around. I tried getting up, but my legs were too weak to hold me up. I fell back onto the couch, accidentally making a lot of noise. I heard footsteps approaching the door, and the door flew open.

"So you're finally awake!" the same guy who was in Sonny's apartment said.

"Where am I?" I demanded.

"You're in CRC's hideout now," he said proud of his place.

"Connor?" I asked, wanting to know if it _was_ him.

"You're pretty smart! Smarter than that egghead in the other room," he replied, mumbling the last part. "Connor Conroy."

"Where are Mrs. Munroe and Sonny?" I yelled angrily.

"That's for me to know, and you not to find out!" he snickered.

"You are evil! Why did you kidnap them?" I exploded.

"I was asked to," Connor said, not really answering the question the way I wanted.

"Then who asked you to?" I shouted, really annoyed at him.

"Why should I tell you?" he replied, walking over to me.

I was silent, not knowing what I should say. He just laughed.

"Where's Chad then?" I asked, a little more calmed down.

"In the other room," Connor said bluntly. "He's already awake, if that's what you were going to ask next."

"JUST LET US AND THE MUNROES GO!" I yelled trying to get up for the second time. But my legs were still in pain, and I fell down again.

Connor laughed, "and what can you do about it? You're under my control now."

I groaned, terrified. _This can't be good!_

Chad's POV:

As I waited to see what was going to happen next, I looked around the room. Then I got an idea. Everything in the house is old and falling apart, so if I can just somehow make my way over to the bed, I can use the broken metal bed frame to cut the ropes tying my hands and feet! _CDC, you are a genius!_

I got up and took really small steps to the bed, but when that was getting me nowhere, I carefully got on the ground and rolled. _Okay, I know it sounds childish, but hey! It worked!_ I started rubbing the ropes from my feet against the sharpest part of the broken frame, and finally (after a loooong time) got it cut! So I could get off of the ground, and started with my hands. _I hope that creepy stalker doesn't come back anytime soon! _After another long time, I got free!

I quickly, but quietly made my way over to the door to find Taylor and see if she was tied up and needed help too. I heard a loud cry of pain from the other room and barged right in. "What are you doing?" I yelled at that guy. (**Why I keep saying 'that guy' or anything like that is because Chad doesn't know who he really is.)**

"Chad, my leg is badly hurt and Connor here doesn't seem to care!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, how did you get out of the ropes?" Connor demanded, and ran toward me.

"Gotta go!" I said and ran like my life depended on it… because it just might!

All I could hear was a, "Chad!" and Connor's footsteps chasing after me. I ran through the kitchen and grabbed the phone while I was at it. I kept hearing Connor yell threats at me. As I kept running, I dialed 911.

"Please send a police car and an ambulance fast! We are kidnapped here and my friend's leg is very badly hurt!" I said.

"The emergency vehicles are on their-" the phone was knocked out of my hand. Connor looked madder than ever and ran for me. Again, I ran out of the house and as fast as I could. We were reaching a small lake so I got yet another genius plan. I ran straight toward the lake and waited until Connor was right at my heels, then at the last second I stepped to the side and he fell in. _That should give me a little bit of time!_

I ran really fast back to the house and grabbed Taylor. She yelled in pain because of her leg, and I told her to quickly get on my back. I ran with her on my back to our beat-up car and took off. I'm surprised we could still drive in that car. We waited a few blocks away, ready to take off if Connor came, but waiting for the emergency vehicles. We suddenly saw them and waved them down to the side of the road. They asked a few questions, then sent the police car down to Connor's place and loaded Taylor into the ambulance. They told me to follow behind the ambulance and meet them at the hospital. As I drove, more thoughts ran through my head. Especially one. _Are we ever going to find them and all get back safely?_

**Okay, so PLEASE read this! **

**Please, please, please 'like' and comment on our UROCK2 video! It means A LOT to me! :D Here's the link one more time: **urock . disney (dot com) / s / 72l6k (just take out the spaces)! **Anyone who 'likes' or comments on our video is a TRULY AMAZING person! Thanks soooo much to all my faithful reviewers, and please remember to watch our video (and comment and 'like')! **** Peace!**

**Your friend,**

**Peace-Love-Sonshine ;)**


	8. Laughing Stock of the Hospital

**Declaimer- Me: come close, I have a secret**

**FanFic police: okay…**

**Me: *whispering* I.. own.. *yelling* NOTHING! *laughs hysterically***

** FanFic police: Get back here!**

** Me: Meggz out, PEACE! *runs away***

Hey amazing FanFic people! Its Meggz here (of course), and I have an announcement! My siblings and I (**one of them is my older sis 'the. vulture' **** check her out! Just take out the space!**) made a music video and entered it in the Disney Urock2 contest. There were 4,857 entries, but only 20 finalists, and… *pause* WE'RE IN THE FINALS! *fanfare plays* :D We are SUPER excited, and the person with the most votes by Sept. 13 gets to go behind-the-scenes of Phineas and Ferb and record voices for a future episode! So PLEASE go and vote, vote, vote! :D I REALLY appreciate it! I know I haven't been updating that much lately, but let's just say that if we get a bunch of votes, I will update again (and try my best to update regularly)! Kay? So PLEASE vote and you are seriously AMAZING! :D (Get the link and info at the bottom!) On to the story!

Previously:

They told me to follow behind the ambulance and meet them at the hospital. As I drove, more thoughts ran through my head. Especially one. _Are we ever going to find them and all get back safely?_

Chapter 8: Laughing Stock of the Hospital

Chad's POV:

I was almost at the hospital; ambulance in front of me and police cars behind me. I wondered where Sonny was, and still why anyone would kidnap her. Connor said that he was told to… but who told him to? I reached the hospital and saw Taylor getting carried in on a stretcher. I sat in my car for a minute still thinking. Next thing I knew the police were motioning for me to roll my window down. "Yes, officer?" I asked.

"There's no trace of anyone inside the house," he started. "Who did you say you saw?"

"I don't know who he is, but his initials are CRC… wait!" the thought finally occurred to me. "What if that was Connor? I think that was Connor! Yeah, officer, that was Connor Conroy!" I said getting louder each sentence.

"Okay, so Connor Conroy kidnapped you and Taylor, and possibly Sonny and Mrs. Munroe?" he questioned, getting everything straight.

"Actually he was told to kidnap Sonny by who knows who, but yes," I replied.

"Okay, we're searching the area and notifying police stations within 10 miles from here," the police said, finishing writing down the notes. "Thank you for your time."

"No problem," I said politely. Yes- politely. What? I'm just worried about Sonny! I quickly got out of the car and rushed into the hospital to check up on Taylor. Reaching the desk I asked, "Do you know which room some doctors just brought a girl named Taylor into?"

"Room 109, on the 5th floor," the teen at the desk replied boredly, then she looked up. "Oh my gosh! You're- you're Chad Dylan Cooper!" I tried running but she grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let go.

"Excuse me! I need to go, it's an emergency!" I struggled to get loose. _Man, her grip is tight!_

"Oh, no you don't! I finally get this opportunity and you are NOT going to ruin it now!" she replied, smiling at some parts. "I have something to ask you. Now SIT DOWN!" She yelled. I did as I was told, sort of fearing her now. "Stay put, I'll be right back. And don't even THINK about moving!" She ran into a room for who knows what. I threw my head back in my chair. _I need to see what's wrong with Taylor NOW! _She came back with a sequin-covered jacket and said loudly for everyone in the waiting room to hear, "Chad Dylan Cooper! Be my date to Homecoming!" She smiled so much it made _my_ cheeks hurt just to look at her!

"Uh," I began. "No. Gotta go!" I got up and ran hearing the laughter in the waiting room fade as I got into the elevator. I finally found room 109 and lightly knocked on the door.

"It's open!" I heard Taylor call. I opened the door slowly and stepped in.

"You feeling ok?" I asked, hoping she was.

"Yeah, I have a broken leg, but nothing a cast and crutches won't cure, right?" she said cheerfully.

"You're pretty cheerful for someone who just broke their leg," I teased.

"Well, it could have been worse! I'm just glad that I can still help find Sonny," Taylor said with a smile.

"Yeah," I started. "You just missed the highlight of the day in the lobby!" I chuckled.

"Tell me!" Taylor said, sitting up some more.

"Well, this crazy teen saw me and sat me down in a chair, and came out of a room with a jacked covered in sequins and asked me to Homecoming," I said all in one breath. Taylor just laughed… and laughed… and laughed.

"That was my cousin's best friend!" Taylor said still laughing hysterically.

"What!" my face got red. "Sorry… if I… offended you?" It came out more like a question, wondering why she was still laughing.

"No, you didn't!" she said between laughs. "Believe me, she does dumb things all the time! And she tends to go overboard a lot!"

"I see," I replied letting out another laugh. Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," I volunteered. I went to the door and guess who showed up? Yeah… the girl from the lobby. She let herself right in.

"Taylor!" she scolded. "Did you hear what he did to me in the lobby?" She said pointing behind herself to me.

"Yes, and I knew in an instant that it was you!" Taylor laughed. She looked back at me with a hurt expression. "Julia, don't you think that sometimes you go overboard?"

"You think I go overboard?" Julia said, still looking hurt.

"Maybe just a lit-" I started.

"YES!" Taylor interrupted. _She isn't afraid to be straight forward with her!_

"Fine, but one of these days I will show you that I can get something I go after!" she started walking toward the door. "Kay, and you'll see how dumb you sounded right now!" she walked out the door, then popped her head back in. "That's right, Taylor! I'll show you!" With that she slammed the door. Taylor and I looked at each other for just a second before we both started laughing the hardest we had in a long time. Then there was another knock on the door. This time it was a doctor.

"How is your leg?" the doctor asked, walking in.

"Good! Actually Chad and I were laughing so hard that I forgot about it!" Taylor said, smiling.

The doctor just looked from me to Taylor. "…Is he your boyfriend?" he asked.

"NO!" Taylor and I yelled at the same time.

"We're just friends," said Taylor. "He's going for Sonny!" she smiled at me. I blushed a deep red. "That's how we got into this mess in the first place."

"I see," the doctor said. "Well, I have good news for you!"

"Really?" Taylor said excitedly.

"You will be checked out of the hospital by tonight if nothing else happens in that time!" the doctor said happily.

Then Taylor screamed REALLY high pitched and loud, then just started smiling bigly. (**That word is an inside joke with my siblings and I!) **The doctor put his hand up to his ear, groaning. "Sorry, she does that!" I apologized to him. **(Trivia time! Where did I get that line from? Tell me in your review!)** The doctor mumbled something else to her, but I couldn't hear… my ear was still momentarily deaf from Taylor's squeal. I sat down on a chair and waited while the doctor brought in Taylor's crutches and let her try them out around the room. Before I knew it, we were already checking out of the hospital, and heading home to get some sleep… finally!

So… didja guy's like it? Hopefully it's a 'yes!' Let me know by taking just one minute to review. Just one minute is all it takes! Please give me that

And PLEASE vote, vote, vote! I am so excited about this, and thanks a million to everyone who is voting! :D Oh… yeah, the link: http: /urock. disney. go. com/ vote? contest Id=78p (just take out the spaces!) Ours is under Melanie, age 12, CA! :D Thanks!

~Meggz :D

AKA: Peace-Love-Sonshine


	9. Connor's Plan

**Disclaimer: just look on any other chapter, kay?**

Okay people, I am SOOOOO extremely sorry for not updating in FOREVER! I really need to work on that. I've just been really busy, and when I get a chance to write, I had writer's block! I finally decided to just start writing and hopefully think of something on the spot… Again, I apologize for the long wait, and I hope you're not _too_ mad with me! I would really appreciate it if people sent me a private message to encourage me or give me ideas! That will get me to update faster!

And for all of you who voted in the Urock2 contest… thanks sooo much! We didn't win though. But I'm not too disappointed! You can't win them all, right? Anyway, here's the chapter!

~Meggz :D

~Peace~Love~Sonshine~ ~Peace~Love~Sonshine~ ~Peace~Love~Sonshine~

Chapter 9: Connor's Plan

_Previously: __Before I knew it, we were already checking out of the hospital, and heading home to get some sleep… finally!_

Chad's POV:

As soon as we got home Taylor crashed on the couch and I barely made it into my room before I fell asleep. But that's not too important right now. Right now we are heading out the door to the police station to see if they caught anyone.

"You ready?" Taylor asked me.

"Yeah, let's go," I replied grabbing my keys and heading out the door, making sure I locked it behind me. I noticed that Taylor was having a hard time getting in the car with her crutches. "Um… do you need any help?" I asked holding in a laugh, and ignoring how funny it was.

"Um… no thanks, I got it!" she replied nicely. _Uh-huh. You sure got it!_ I ended up letting out my laugh. It came out WAY more exaggerated than I thought it would. She just gave me a look.

"Fine! Then come help me if you think it's THAT easy!" she said a little hurtfully.

"You said you didn't need any help-" I started.

"I know what I said!" Taylor interrupted me. She paused as I helped her get the crutches into the car. "Sorry, I'm still tired. I'm usually not like this…"

"I know," I replied plainly. I put the last crutch into the car, and she climbed in. Then I went around to the driver's seat and started the car. The drive to the police station was silent. As soon as we got there, Taylor had no problem getting out of the car. We walked in casually and went up to the desk.

"Excuse me, officer?" I asked trying not to disturb him.

"Yes?" he said, looking up.

"I called yesterday because my friend and I were kidnapped, and I just wanted to know if you caught anyone," I said, not really knowing how to put it.

"Just a minute," the officer got up. He walked into a back room and after a few minutes another officer walked out of it.

"Mr. Cooper, we caught Connor Conroy at the house, but he won't talk. Maybe he will talk to you," the officer said. Then he opened the door again and two more officers brought Connor in.

"I doubt it!" I mumbled under my breath. Luckily the officers stayed within ear-reach in case he acted up while we were talking. Connor sat down across from Taylor and I and gave us a glare.

I looked at Taylor motioning for her to ask the first question. I was trying to think of something more like beating-around-the-bush when Taylor yelled out, "Tell us where Sonny is!"

~Peace~Love~Sonshine~ ~Peace~Love~Sonshine~ ~Peace~Love~Sonshine~

Taylor's POV:

Chad wasn't saying anything, and I REALLY wanted to just cut to the chase so I yelled, "Tell us where Sonny is!" Connor glared at me and then looked down again. Chad and I looked at each other, wondering what was going to be his answer.

"Look, Connor. If you tell us now, there won't be any problems!" I said sternly.

He looked up again. "Maybe if you get out of here there won't be any problems!" He said angrily. He got up out of his chair. "I already told you that I was told to do it, but I am not saying anything else!" He just stood there with a look that said 'go on, make the next move.'

"Connor, you need to stop this! I know that you are truly a good person inside. Do you want to ruin that completely?" I said heartfully.

He sat down and sighed.

"Look, maybe if you talk we can talk to the police officers and let you come along and help us," I continued.

Chad nudged me with a scared look on his face and whispered, "This is NOT a good idea!"

Before I could take anything back, Connor stood up and said, "Fine!" with a smirk spreading across his face. "You go convince them to let me go, and I will tell you what I know."

I stood up and walked over to him. "Oh, no you don't! You tell us what you know and _then_ we will convince the officers." I said, making sure I would get my way.

"No, no!" he shot back at me. "I'm not telling you anything until they let me go!"

Stepping closer I said, "No! How do I know I can trust you? We are not going to talk to the officers until you tell us ALL that you know!"

The police officers came running in. One shouted, "Don't move!"

We all looked at him, and he calmed down. "I heard yelling, so I just wanted to check it out," he assured us.

Connor nudged me and whispered, "Now's your chance." Another smirk appeared on his face.

You know how sometimes you feel like something's not _completely_ right, but if you didn't do it, you'd miss the chance?

Yeah, that's the feeling I have right now. I turned to Chad for help, but he didn't know what to do.

Even though that feeling was eating me inside out, I went to the officer and let out a sigh hoping that this would work. "Um… would you possibly let Connor go with us to find Sonny, instead of staying here and not telling us ANYTHING?" I bit my lip. That feeling is becoming a pain now. I turned around and looked to see if Connor looked trustable. _Oh boy!_

~Peace~Love~Sonshine~ ~Peace~Love~Sonshine~ ~Peace~Love~Sonshine~

Chad's POV:

I was hoping that Taylor knew what she was getting into. If we couldn't trust James, we DEFINITELY can't trust Connor! A smirk was on his face when I got a feeling inside. A feeling that this was not such a good idea. I wondered if this was just a trap for Connor to get out of punishment. Taylor looked not too sure about this either. The officer just stood there thinking. _What have we done?_

~Peace~Love~Sonshine~ ~Peace~Love~Sonshine~ ~Peace~Love~Sonshine~

Kay, guys! Sorry for the short chapter! Again, if people could just give me a review and send me a private message giving any ideas or just encouraging me, I'm sure it would help me update faster! I hope you aren't mad at me! Thanks so much for the support and I WILL make an effort to update faster (hopefully once a week!)! If I don't, then you can PM me and encourage me (nicely) to update, and I will! Thanks so much, you people are amazing! :D

~Meggz


	10. Maybe it was a good idea

Here's another chapter! WOO HOO! Okay, so _please_ don't be mad at me! The ONLY computer I used for writing more chapters to my story is temperamental, then randomly decided to just stop working! So now I have to try to write my story on this one computer that the 10 of us all need from time to time, so its sotra difficult! Again, sorry for the long wait, and this time I MEAN IT, I will try my best to update more often! You happy? Good, cuz I am!

**DISCLAIMER: **There are plenty of ways to say this, but I'll stick with the simplest one… for now. I do not own SWAC or Meal or No Meal (which is in SWAC, so… yeah. Basically I own nothing!).

Shout-outs to my loyal reviewers:

XxXBlondeBabeXxX

Taylor-Knight20202

T-Kiwi02

ANGEL-4-EVA-QUEENIIE

Prettyinpink21

CeCe-33

Thanks you guys! Reviews mean a lot to me! Also, if you have ANY ideas for my story at all, PM me- don't be shy! I don't bite! (Okay, maybe I do, but I won't bite _you_) I will dedicate the chapter to you for the help! ;)

I want to dedicate this chapter to my first friend on FanFiction: Lovely SOS! We just started talking again, and I'm happy to hear from her! You rock :D

Anywho… onto the story! *plays fanfare*

**~Peace~Love~Sonshine~ ~Peace~Love~Sonshine~ ~Peace~Love~Sonshine~**

_Previously: Chad's POV:_

I was hoping that Taylor knew what she was getting into. If we couldn't trust James, we DEFINITELY can't trust Connor! A smirk was on his face when I got a feeling inside. A feeling that this was not such a good idea. I wondered if this was just a trap for Connor to get out of punishment. Taylor looked not too sure about this either. The officer just stood there thinking. What have we done?

**Chapter 10: Maybe it was a good idea**

Presently: Chad's POV:

The officer stood there thinking for another minute, and I looked around at everyone.

Taylor looked like half of her wanted to take back what she asked and the other half was trying to stay confident.

Connor looked mischievous with a smirk on his face.

_My_ smirk. We were just standing there waiting for the officer's answer. It was one of those times that in movies were in slo-mo and suspenseful, but really only lasted for a minute. Too bad I couldn't be "on the other side of the screen." Finally the officer spoke up.

"Fine, we'll let him go with you," he started. Connor looked like he just won 'Meal or No Meal.' "Under one condition," the officer continued. Never was I happier to hear that there was a condition attached to it. "We are sending an officer along with you, just in case he tries anything. You got that Conroy?" the officer got up into Connor's face. I sighed with relief and from what it looked like- so did Taylor.

Connor just nodded. The officer looked away. "Eric!" he yelled. A fairly young looking police officer walked in and nodded his head greeting us. "Eric will be accompanying you, so if anything goes wrong- don't be afraid to let us know!" the officer finished, walking away.

"So…" Eric broke the silence. "What's the deal?"

Taylor spoke up. "We need to find Sonny Munroe. Connor here had to do with the kidnapping, so he is going to tell us where she is," she said in a slightly threatening way. "Isn't that right, Connor?"

Connor just nodded unwillingly. _Hey! I thought he was happy to get out of this low-life cell!_

Taylor got a confused look on her face. "Well?"

Connor spat (also confused), "What?"

"There," Taylor giggled. "I just wanted you to say something!"

I quickly looked down at my gold watch. _Yeah, that's right. I got a gold watch on me._ "We're running out of daylight. Everyone in my car! C'mon!"

Taylor's POV:

Without another word, we all walked to Chad's car. Well- Connor more scuffed his way. I seriously had to turn around, grab his arm, and pull him the rest of the way. As soon as we got to the car Connor pulled his arm out of my grasp.

"Ow! You have a strong grip," he said harshly.

"Man up!" I replied. Connor walked toward the passenger seat. _No way is he taking my seat!_ I, for the second time grabbed his arm, but this time I pulled him away from the door. I raced to the passenger door and flashed him a smile. Fake, of course. He rolled his eyes and plopped down in the seat directly behind mine.

People _still_ weren't saying anything. It was officially starting to get awkward. Then Eric spoke up, "Did everyone remember to take a bathroom brake?"

We all looked at him with weird faces. "I'll take that as a yes… okay," he mostly mumbled the last part, probably feeling the awkwardness.

Then again, it was silent. Silence definitely isn't my thing. "SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING!" I exploded. Chad just gave me the same look we all gave Eric, Connor stayed silent, and Eric said very bubblily (**A/N**: It's a word I just decided to start using!), "I have half a donut in my pocket! Anyone want to split it?" Again, we all gave him 'the look' and he just shrugged and ate it.

Then reality hit me. "Chad do you even know where we're going?" I asked.

It looked like reality hit him too. "Good question… no," Chad replied. He pulled over the car and Chad and I both turned in our seats to glare at Connor. He looked up at us and glared back. Then Eric caught on.

"Ooh! I love it when people play this game! Although, I'm usually the victim," he rambled, then snapped his head in Connor's direction.

We sat there continuing to stare. And stared… and stared… and stared- "You know what, guys? This is ridiculous! Connor, just tell us where she is!" Taylor yelled.

"Who?" Connor asked, playing innocent.

"Oh, you know who!" Chad replied.

"Yeah!" Eric said while rotating his head, thinking it looked cool. Then he leaned over to Chad and whispered, "Who?"

Chad rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed at Eric. Honestly I wouldn't blame him. He didn't seem like a very good cop in the first place. He's waaaaay too dumb! I snapped out of thinking why Eric was a cop, and said, "Connor, stop being so difficult! You know, we could always call the police station, and have them take you back there-"

Connor seemed to have forgotten about that. Then he hesitantly spoke up. "Last I knew she was being held at the old Morris house, but I can't promise that she's still there." Chad nodded like he knew exactly what Connor was talking about.

"Hold up," I started, confused. "The Morris house?"

Connor sighed, annoyed that he had to explain. _Wow, cranky much?_ "The Morris house. The Morris family lived in a little house by the lake, with a 9 year-old boy. One day the boy was feeding ducks in the water, when something flew at his head and knocked him out. He fell into the lake and drowned. Then his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Morris just- disappeared. People say that they couldn't handle looking at that lake every day, so they just left. The weird thing is that all their belongings were still inside the house, and they couldn't find the boy's body in the lake afterwards."

"Wow," I said, kind of nervous about going there now. "Interesting…" I continued trying not to sound scared. By Connor's expression, I don't think I did a very good job.

"Oh, is 'Little Miss Threatening' scared?" Connor said in a baby voice, smirking.

"Shut it, Conroy!" I snapped back.

"Oh, that hurts!" Connor said faking every word. "We're going by last name now?"

"Too bad you can't snap back! You don't even know my last name!" I turned around, smiling, knowing I won.

Connor just sat back into his seat. Eric started clapping. "Great entertainment, guys!" Eric laughed. "You know, I actually bought that whole story up until you guys fought there!"

Connor turned his head slowly. "I was serious!" he protested.

"Oh," Eric replied looking down, feeling the awkwardness again. _Poor Eric!_ I laughed in my head._ He reminds me of a slightly older Grady._

Chad kept looking forward the whole time, just focusing on the road. I spoke softly, "Chad, are you ok?"

He snapped out of it and said, "Oh, yeah… I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes. "No you're not! Look, Sonny's going to be fine, ok?" I reassured him.

"But what if she's not?" he replied very quietly.

"She will be! …Trust me!" he looked at me, and I smiled a friendly smile at him. He smiled back, and then looked out at the road.

**~Peace~Love~Sonshine~ ~Peace~Love~Sonshine~ ~Peace~Love~Sonshine~**

Chad's POV:

We turned around the corner in the middle of nowhere and saw the Morris house. I quickly parked and we all hopped out- none of us saying a word. I led the way, Taylor right behind me, then Connor behind her with Eric right next to him.

I hesitantly knocked on the door. Taylor rolled her eyes at me and turned the knob, just to kind out that it was locked, so she kicked down the door instead. Connor mumbled, "I could've done that!" Taylor glared at him and shot back, "You wish!"

We all walked in, following Taylor. "Okay," Taylor started, taking charge. "Chad and I will look on the second story, and you two look on the first. Got it?" Eric saluted, and we separated. _I hope Sonny's here!_

**~Peace~Love~Sonshine~ ~Peace~Love~Sonshine~ ~Peace~Love~Sonshine~**

"Looks like Sonny's not here," Taylor said hesitantly. She walked over to me, "I'm sorry."

Then we heard a yell from downstairs. We both raced down the stairs to find Eric looking around frantically. "Dude, what happened? Did you see Sonny?" I asked.

"No…" he started, trying to collect himself. "Connor escaped!"

"What?" Chad said, sounding mad.

"I'm sorry, man!" Eric cried. "Don't hurt me!"

"We should've known Connor would do this!" Taylor said throwing her hands up. "Why did I believe- even for a second that we could trust Connor?"

"It's not your fault," Chad said.

"Yes it is! _I_ was the one who agreed to his plan! _I_ was the one who trusted Eric with him while we looked around-" she said, disappointed in herself.

"Hey!" Eric said.

"Well, I guess there's no point in standing around here," Chad said, sadly. "Let's go." We all followed Chad to his car, and started pulling out of the dirt.

"Chad, stop!" Taylor yelled.

"Wha-" I tried to ask, but she jumped out of the car. I got out and stood up trying to see what was going on.

Then I saw Taylor and Connor returning to the car… and Connor was carrying someone. _Was is Sonny?_ My heart started racing. Taylor got back into her seat, and Connor put whoever he was carrying in the middle of the back seat. "Hi Chad," she said.

**~Peace~Love~Sonshine~ ~Peace~Love~Sonshine~ ~Peace~Love~Sonshine~**

Ooh! Who did Connor and Taylor bring back? Was it Sonny? You must hate me right now for stopping it right there. Sorry bout that, guys! It was getting long enough, and I'm just dying to get up and move around or something right now… I'll probably go dance or something!

Anywho, glad I updated? I am too! Review! Let's try to make it to 60 reviews, peoples! That's only 8 reviews for this chapter! C'mon… I know you want to! But, I know that half the people who read this really don't review, so I'm gonna throw a little somethin' in there!

My 60th reviewer will appear in the story! WOO HOO! How cool would that be? I already have Taylor (**Taylor-Knight20202**) and a Homecoming Dance Photographer (**Ilovemydad**): Don't worry, I didn't forget about you! And now I need another character! So REVIEW if you want the role! Thanks so much, everyone, for everything you do for me! You ALL are AMAZING! :D

Peace,

Meggz :D


	11. A third time! That's officially creepy!

**Disclaimer: I'm just an average girl. I have dreams… and I don't own SWAC.**

Hey peoples! I've been motivated to update my story recently, as you can probably tell! I really don't know why, I just REALLY felt like updating! But that's not a bad thing, right?

Oh, and don't expect this from me. I will usually update in like 10 days to 2 weeks, becuz I'm super busy! But I took a little vacation and for a couple hours in the car I got to write another chapter, so consider it a special treat! ;)

*announcer voice* And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The winner of 'Peace-Love-Sonshine's' contest is: *dramatic pause to raise the suspense* LOVELY SOS! *crowd cheers*

*announcer voice* And a word from Meggz: *I walk up to the mic* I just want to say congratulations to Lovely SOS! She won my contest and now is in the story! So, YAY YOU! :D

My other characters:

Taylor- **Taylor-Knight20202**

Chanel- **Lovely SOS**

Alexis- **StayStrongDemi**

Connor Ryan Conroy and Eric weren't inspired by real people, I just added them in.

I chose to add 'StayStrongDemi' to my story also, because my nice side always wins debates! ;) Congrats to you, too!

Congrats to you all, and I REALLY hope you like your characters! :D Kay, now *announcer voice* on to the main event!

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

_Previously: Chad's POV:_

___Was is Sonny?_ My heart started racing.

Taylor got back into her seat, and Connor put whoever he was

carrying in the middle of the back seat. "Hi Chad," she said.

**Chapter 11: A third time? That's officially creepy!**

_Presently: Chad's POV:_

My heart slowed a bit. The dark side? It wasn't Sonny. The bright side? It was Connie. She probably knows something. "Hey Connie," I politely replied.

"You ok, Mrs. Munroe?" Taylor asked while buckling in.

"Yeah," Connie started. "It looks like you guys got it worse than I did!" She continued gesturing to my broken leg. Taylor just sighed. "And please, call me Connie!" She finished with a smile.

"Do you know where Sonny is?" Eric asked with a mouthful of trail mix.

Connor looked over at him. "Dude, where did you get that?" he asked.

After stuffing more into his mouth, Eric replied, "It was lying on the table inside." _Gross!_

"Back to what matters!" I said, annoyed at their behavior.

"Ok, so I heard where the kidnapper was going to take us before I escaped. He didn't come out flatly and say it, but he was talking on the phone about 'the pier.' I don't even want to think about what he could do to Sonny there!" tears filling her eyes.

"So, do you know who the kidnapper is?" Eric asked intently.

"I don't know. Every time he showed up he had on a ski mask, so we couldn't see his face, and his voice was abnormally deep!" Connie said like she had seen a monster. _Well, whoever kidnapped them IS a monster!_

"How cliché!" I mumbled.

"Why didn't Sonny escape with you?" Taylor asked.

"She did, but she tripped on the way out and insisted that I go on to safety without her. I tried to help her up, but she told me to go get help. The kidnapper threw her back inside and chased me down until I hid, and he didn't want to worry about looking for me," Connie continued her story.

"So you said that the kidnapper is taking Sonny to the pier?" I verified.

"That's what it sounded like!" Connie sighed.

"Well that's just _dandy!_" Taylor said while leaning back in her seat. "There are plenty of piers around here!"

"Okay, it looks like we're going to have to split up," Connor explained.

"Okay, but I have to go with Connor. It's m'job!" Eric said proudly.

"If you're going to help, NEVER steal my words!" Chad said frustrated.

"You got it," Eric answered disappointedly.

"Okay, Eric and Connor go to one, Chad and Connie can go to another, and I can call my buds and we'll go to the other one!" Taylor exclaimed, happiness regaining her. She quickly dialed the phone and asked them to come quickly. She hung up the phone, and said, "Kay, they're on their way!"

"Good," I said. We all waited about 5 minutes in complete silence- well, not _complete_ silence. We got the occasional sniffle from Connie. I'm guessing we were all just thinking. Then a light blue car pulled up and two girls walked out. Taylor opened the door and also got out. She gave them each quick hugs and then they came to the passenger side of the car.

"Where are we gonna sit? On the top?" one of them asked, sarcastically.

The other one just smiled and said, "Hey! That doesn't sound too bad!" She started climbing up on top of the car. Taylor pulled on her leg to get her down.

"Not now, Alexis!" she slightly smiled. "Everyone, meet Alexis and Chanel!" They politely smiled and gave a small wave. "Alexis, Chanel, meet Chad-"

"DYLAN COOPER?" Chanel squealed. Alexis slapped her and gave her a look. _What? A girl can't be in love with the great CDC without getting slapped? What has this world come to?_

"Chill, Chanel!" Alexis warned her. Taylor rolled her eyes, but smiled. "And meet Eric, Connie, and Connor!" They all waved back.

"Hi!" Alexis and Chanel said simultaneously.

"So you never answered my question!" Chanel calmly stated. "Where are we riding?"

"Oh, I'm going to ride with you two in your car!" Taylor stated.

"You mean MY car!" Alexis teased. "She can't drive yet!" She started poking Chanel.

"Shut it!" Chanel scolded. "I haven't found the time to take the behind-the-wheel lessons yet!"

Alexis kept on laughing. Chanel jumped on her back- which worked. They both fell and Alexis stopped laughing. Chanel got up, dusted herself off, and smiled. "Well then! Shall we go?" Chanel asked happy that she got Alexis' teasing taken care of.

Alexis got up from the ground- not looking too happy. "That's what I get for having a _little_ bit of fun!" She said to Chanel.

"Fun? Teasing me is FUN?" Chanel shot back.

They continued fighting when Taylor put her fingers into her mouth and whistled. Everybody put at least one of their hands to their ears. _But- hey! It worked!_

Taylor turned to face me. "Meet back at Condor studios in 2 hours?" she asked.

"Sounds good!" I replied, starting the car. Taylor closed the car door and they walked to Alexis' car- Taylor and Chanel rushing to beat each other to the passenger seat. Chanel won. Taylor rolled her eyes and got into the back seat. They took off and I followed closely behind, seeing what pier they were heading to so we wouldn't take the same one.

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

Taylor's POV:

"Ooh! Maybe we can go shopping there!" Chanel said enthusiastically, while clapping her hands.

"Totally! I hope there's a 'Forever 21' there!" Alexis squealed.

"Why? 'Kohls' is WAY better!" Chanel argued.

"Well, 'Forever 21' is more modern!" Alexis stated.

"Who cares about more modern when you can have cuter?" Chanel started raising her voice.

"I do ALL my clothes shopping at 'Forever 21'!" Alexis also shouted.

"Oh, that's why my clothes are always cuter than yours!" Chanel slightly smiled, proud of her comeback.

Alexis gasped. "Forever 21!"

"KHOLS!" Chanel shot back.

"FOREVER 21!" Alexis yelled.

"STOP IT!" I finally butted in.

I couldn't TAKE IT anymore! Don't get me wrong- I love those girls, they're my best friends! And I get that they're really close (hence the friendly arguments), but don't they ever get tired of arguing all the time? They are seriously like never-ending chatter boxes!

"This is going NOWHERE!" I explained. "You're fighting about clothing stores!"

They both stayed silent. _Finally!_ "And we can't forget why we're here! We need to find Sonny!" They both sighed and nodded.

"So that means we can't go shop-" Chanel started quietly.

I gave her a look, and she looked down. "Now!" I smiled, trying to push my annoyance out of my mind. "Let's find a beach, and start our search!"

Again, they nodded and in a couple minutes we parked and got out. I gave Chad a little wave to let him know that we're fine here and he drove off.

"Okay, we need to make a plan." I turned to Chanel and Alexis. "Here's what we're going to do. Chanel? You take the east section of the pier. Alexis? Take the west section, and I will take the section across the bridge over there. Got it?"

They nodded. "Good! If any of us need anything, just call the others, okay?"

"Kay!" Alexis smiled. We all broke our separate ways. I walked quickly across the bridge. When I got to the other side, it was CROWDED! There were people everywhere! I realized it was because 'Forever 21' was having a '20% off everything' sale. _Better not let Alexis know!_ I smiled, thinking about how pointless her and Chanel's fight earlier was.

Then I accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry!" I quickly said and kept my pace. I kept on walking, but couldn't find Sonny, or any signs of her.

I turned around to turn back and look one more time, when I bumped into someone... again. "Sorry!" I apologized. Then I looked up at who I bumped into. It was the same person. How did I know? He had the same shades, same bowler's hat, same jacket- you get the picture.

I quickly got away thinking about how weird it was to bump into the same person twice… kinda scary! I kept on thinking- turning around every now and then to make sure he wasn't following me or anything. At least I didn't see him. I just wanted to get back to either Alexis or Chanel.

I dialed Chanel first to see where she was. The phone rang a couple of times, when I bumped into someone- for the _third_ time. I turned around and sure enough- it was the _same_ person.

"Are you following-" I started to ask. But he covered my mouth, and all I saw was black. I kicked and tried to scream, but then I started feeling dizzy- REALLY dizzy, and I blacked out.

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

Alrighty! So there was the 11th chapter! Again, congrats to **Lovely SOS** for winning the contest, and to **StayStrongDemi** for getting into the story!

And thanks for all the reviews! I asked to get up to 60 reviews, and when I went online the next morning, I saw that I had 67! It was an AMAZING feeling peoples! So thanks a BUNCH! :D

Ooh, and you know how I had the story of the 'Morris house' in the last chapter? Well, my family went on a short vacation and I got to use my mom's laptop in the car for my story (that's why I got this one done so quickly), and I looked up to think about what I should include in this chapter and I saw a wall with the letters MORRIZ on a really old run-down house next to a little pond. It was creepy!

I thought of the Morris house as soon as I saw it! Do you know how weird it is to see something you've written in your story (almost, there were some slight differences)? (I mean besides like the Statue of Liberty or something you know is there!) It was creepy in a cool way! :D Anyway, I just wanted to share that with you peoples

Please review! ;) They encourage me to write faster!

Peace,

Meggz :D


	12. Is that you?

**Disclaimer: You'll NEVER guess what I got for my birthday… SONNY WITH A CHANCE! **

***distant voice* Megan, stop lying!**

**Ugh… okay, I didn't, and I most likely never will. *****boredly sings* **_**Happy birthday to me!**_

Haha, my birthday was awesome though, don't let the disclaimer fool you!

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated (notice I say that just about every time?) :P I was going to this weekend, but my little sister and I had our birthday parties on Friday and Saturday, and yesterday was my birthday, so we spent it at our Church boutique and playing Nancy Drew! Those games are addicting!

Anywho, so again, sorry about that, but now I'm feeling sick, so I'm in bed just feeling bored, then a thought hit me, "Why don't I update?" (Yes, sometimes I can be very blonde… and I'm not even blonde! I'm a red head, and I'm pretty sure us red heads don't have a reputation as being dumb, right?) haha

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Special shout outs to:

**Lovely SOS**

**Taylor-Knight20202**

**PeaceLoveCheer45620**

For reviewing chapter 11

It would really make me happy to see that people are just taking a minute to review! Even a review that says something like, 'I like it' or 'cool' or SOMETHING will make me happy! Consider it a late birthday present? ;)

Okay, on with the Chapter!

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine**~

_Previously:_

_Taylor's POV:_

I bumped into someone- for the _third_ time. I turned around and sure enough- it was the _same_ person.

"Are you following-" I started to ask. But he covered my mouth, and all I saw was black. I kicked and tried to scream, but then I started feeling dizzy- REALLY dizzy, and I blacked out.

**Chapter 12: Is that you?**

Taylor's POV:

I woke up in a dark place. I couldn't tell where I was because like I said- it was dark. And by dark, I mean pitch black. I squirmed a little to change into a somewhat comfortable position.

_At least I'm not tied up!_ I sighed at that, but it came out muffled. I reached up to my mouth, and felt what felt like a bandana. I reached to the back of my head to untie it, but I couldn't do it. My hands were too weak from not eating all day. Right on cue, my stomach growled.

I heard something moving around in the dark. Just to be on the safe side I got up and reached for something I could use to defend myself. I ran my hand against the wall and felt a stick. I picked it up and ran my hand down the stick until I felt stringy things.

_A mop?_ I scoffed. _How can I defend myself with that?_

I heard something move again, so I tightened my grip on the mop- pushing my previous thoughts to the back of my head- and widened my eyes to try to see in the dark.

…Nothing. I loosened my grip on the mop and ran my hand across the wall again to search for a light switch or something- my hand running into spider webs along the way. Finally I found three switches in a row and I flipped them one by one. The third one was a light.

A dim light shone in the corner of the room, and I looked around. There was a bookshelf by the lamp with a desk close to it. There were papers scattered throughout the room and plenty of spider webs.

I looked around me now, and found some empty, broken picture frames, and a LOT of dust, along with the mop I was still holding. I decided to put it down, so I did.

Then I heard something move, _again._ I looked over to where it was coming from and saw someone laying on the cold floor sleeping with their back to me. I walked over to them to get a better look, and saw that their arms and legs were tied.

I slowly started trying to untie the ropes, and after a few minutes their arms and legs were free. Believe me those ropes were a LOT easier to untie then the bandana! They moved again in their sleep, and I saw a mess of brown hair. One thought came to me.

Sonny?

I quickly sat her up and tried to wake her, but she couldn't hear me because of the bandana. I shook her a little, still not able to see her face because her head was drooping. Finally she lifted her head up and opened her eyes. Right away she started struggling to tell me something- I couldn't tell what.

I reached to the back of her head and after quite a while, I untied the bandana. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she hugged me really tight. "Thank you!" she cried. Her voice was really quiet and scratchy from the lack of water. My stomach growled again. **(A/N: Great, now MY stomach is growling! :/ haha)**

She looked up and I could tell it was Sonny. She quickly reached to the back of my head and untied the bandana from around my mouth. I gave her a hug and said, "Sonny! All of us are worried sick about you!"

"Let's get out-" she started, then couldn't talk any more. She needed water. I looked around desperately, and found an old sink. I helped Sonny up and brought her over to the sink, and I turned it on. It came out very slowly. Sonny cupped her hands and held them under the faucet until she got enough to let her talk again. She quickly drank it, made a face at how disgusting it tasted, and said again, "Let's get out of here!"

I nodded and we both quietly ran to the door. Sonny gave me a look that said, "Follow me," and I nodded again. Sonny turned the knob and opened the door a crack. We heard voices.

"How long are you going to keep them here?" one voice asked.

"I'm not sure. I need to figure out what I'm going to do to them next," the other voice answered.

A look of pure shock came over Sonny's and my faces. We kept listening.

"Look, man. We need to let them go sometime! If I knew you were going to do this, I would've never agreed!" the first voice said.

"You can't back out now, or you'll find a lot of trouble for you!" the second voice threatened.

The first voice sighed and sounded like he got up from a chair. "I'm not going to take part in anything else. You're on your own!" The sound of a door opening was heard.

The second voice yelled, "I can't let you go! You'll tell the police!" It sounded like he got up and ran toward the door. The door slammed, and all we heard was muffled yelling and threatening.

Sonny nodded toward me, motioning that this was our only chance to escape, so we quickly and quietly opened the door the rest of the way, and I followed Sonny out. She closed the door again, and we stayed quiet so the men didn't come back in.

Then I tripped. _Oh no!_ I thought as I was going down. Sonny spun around quickly and caught me before I hit the ground. She helped me up and gave me a stern look.

'Sorry!' I mouthed out to her. She turned toward the back door, and we quickly ran to it. She paused for a minute and listened. We didn't hear the voices anymore. We both looked around frantically wondering where they were.

Suddenly, the front door burst open, and one of the men looked at us with a furious face. He charged full speed at us. We both screamed and ran out the back door, where we ran into the second man.

_This is not good!_

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine**~

Sonny's POV:

Suddenly, the front door burst open, and one of the men looked at us with a furious face. He charged full speed at us. We both screamed and ran out the back door, where we ran into the second man.

My mind raced. '_We're trapped?' 'What do we do?' 'We NEED to get out of here!'_

The second man quickly started charging, I closed my eyes- waiting to get it. 3… 2… 1… nothing. I slowly opened one eye. The man was panting heavily and holding the door closed. The other man on the inside yelled at him to go after us, but the man holding the door just kept yelling, "No!"

He quickly turned to us and said between breaths, "I don't know how long I can hold him! RUN!"

I whispered, "Thank you!" But I don't think he heard that. Taylor was already running full speed along the street, I followed closely behind her. She turned her head once in a while to make sure I was still there.

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine**~

I was starting to get REALLY tired of running, and I was rapidly slowing down. Taylor was still running at a good speed. She didn't notice me slowing down. I tried to call out to her, but I couldn't. I tried to run, but my legs weren't working anymore.

_I'm done!_ Was the last thing I thought before I collapsed to the ground.

I took a minute and caught my breath thinking- '_What do I do now?'_ I decided I needed to try to run again, but I couldn't even stand up. I knew it was only a matter of minutes until that one man found me. I sat there and cried, knowing I was helpless.

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine**~

Taylor's POV:

I kept running with all the speed I could, wondering if we were going to make it to safety. I realized I hadn't looked behind me to make sure Sonny was still there in a while. I turned around. _Oh no!_ I thought. I couldn't see Sonny anywhere!

"SONNY!" I yelled as loud as I could. No answer.

"SONNY!" I yelled again. I started running back, knowing I had to help her before that one man back at the house caught up with her.

I heard a car coming. I quickly tried to stop the car, but it zoomed past. So I kept running. Soon, another car came, and I desperately tried to stop that one, too.

"Chad!" I yelled with hope. He stopped and I quickly hopped into the car. Connie, Eric and Connor were in the back seats.

"Go, NOW!" I pointed in the direction, and he took off. I was looking along the road, searching for Sonny. Everyone was too shocked and scared to say anything.

"STOP THE CAR!" I yelled as loud as I could. Chad covered the ear closest to me, and I swung open the door, not even waiting for the car to completely stop.

When it slowed down just enough I ran to where Sonny was, and she quickly wiped her eyes. "You came back for me?" she asked, still slightly sobbing. I nodded, and she smiled.

Chad also hopped out of the car and ran to Sonny. He gave her a hug, and said, "I was so worried about you, Sonshine!" All I heard out of Sonny was a few sniffles.

Then I saw _him._ That one man (not the nice one) from the house. He looked more furious than ever, running full speed toward us. I tugged on Chad's arm, so scared I wasn't able to say anything.

Chad turned around and saw the man too. He quickly picked Sonny up and ran to the car. He put Sonny in the front seat, hopped into the drivers seat and took off.

Everything went by so fast in that minute, that he didn't realize there was no room for Taylor, and Taylor was left behind with a furious man charging after her. Again she thought, _Oh no!_

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine**~

I know you love me for ending it there! (Not really, haha) But its easier for me to end action-filled chapters with cliff-hangers rather than 'skipping off into the sunset' or something like that. :P

So please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE review! It seriously means SO MUCH to me even if it's one word. Like I said before this chapter, even 'I like it' or 'cool' or SOMETHING like that is better than nothing at all!

I need to be re-assured that people are actually reading and enjoying this! Now, that whole rant is meant for all **but** my faithful reviewers. You guys are the AWESOMEST! And you know who you are. My faithful reviewers are the people who review every chapter! Take **Lovely SOS** and **Taylor-Knight20202** for example.

Anyway, PLEASE review! (I can't stress it enough!) Consider it a late birthday present? ;) The more reviews I get, everyone knows, the faster I will write! Thanks sooooo much!

God bless,

Meggz :D

Wow… spell check underlined my nick-name, so I went to see what suggestions it had, and it was asking me if I meant 'eggs'! lol


	13. Starbucks

'Ello everyone! ;) I'm updating, WOO HOO! One quick thing: my sister and I are writing a collaboration story called 'Music, Magic, and Mayhem' that I would be SO grateful if you check it out! :D Seriously, it means a LOT to me! ;) So please read it and review! Our collaboration penname is KeepSmilin'11! Thanks so much to you AMAZING people! :D

Special thanks to:

**StayStrongDemi**

**PeaceLoveCheer45620**

**Linde1997**

**Taylor-Knight20202**

**Prettyinpink21**

**CeCe-33**

**Bluestarloveschanny**

**LovelySOS**

For the awesome reviews! Hope you all like this chapter! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or Starbucks! :P**

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

_Previously:_

_Everything went by so fast in that minute, that Chad didn't realize there was no room for Taylor, and Taylor was left behind with a furious man charging after her. Again she thought,_ "_Oh no!"_

Chapter 13: Starbucks

Taylor's POV:

I desperately looked around to find a spot to run to. I saw plenty of houses- but I figured that they were all locked. So I just turned around and ran.

Where? That, I'm not sure yet. I just needed to get away from there.

I heard a car, and I stopped. I waved my arms to catch the driver's attention.

_Alexis?_ I thought. She saw me and pulled over. I gave her a thankful smile and jumped into the back of the car.

"Hey, Tay!" Chanel smiled.

"Drive!" I yelled at Alexis. She gave me a confused expression, but obeyed.

"Thank goodness you came when you did!" I sighed and leaned back in my seat to get some rest.

"Yeah, well Chanel wanted to get donuts, and this is the only way to get there," Alexis explained.

Chanel gave me a smile. "You want one too?" she asked.

When I thought about it I _was_ pretty hungry… "Okay," I replied, closing my eyes to take a quick nap. I let the soft hum of the car lull me to sleep…

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

Sonny's POV:

As soon as I got into the car, Chad sped off. I lay back in the seat to give my body a rest.

"Sonny!" Mom yelled. I turned around and smiled. She tried to reach me for a hug, but it didn't turn out as much of a hug. That caused us both to giggle.

"I thought I would never see you again!" my mom was trying to keep in her tears.

"Aw, Mom! Don't cry! I'm safe!" I assured her.

She stopped and used her sleeve to wipe her eyes. She sighed. "So, what did they do to you after I ran?"

"Are you sure you want to hear, Mom?" I asked.

"Do I?" she raised an eyebrow.

Before I can answer, Chad butted in. "I do!"

I looked at Chad and he gave me a small smile.

"Okay, so after you ran, the taller guy brought me to his car, and shoved me into the back seat," I started. "He told me not to scream, and they _might_ give me less trouble. I was just wondering if you got away. Then the shorter guy came back and said that he couldn't find you, and inside I was cheering."

My mom smiled at me.

"Then, the tall man said that they have to figure out what to do with me, and I panicked- getting a kick in the leg from the tall guy-"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Chad wince. I smiled to myself.

"Next thing I knew the short guy started driving, and I started kicking and screaming. The tall guy yelled at me and all the sudden everything was dark. Sometime later, I woke up to see Taylor in the same room, and we worked together to get out of there. After we got out of the house and were being chased was when you guys came in," I finished. "Thanks for that by the way!" I gave Chad a smile.

"No problem," Chad said.

I lay back in the seat again, and then realization hit me. _Where's Taylor?_

I jumped up and looked in the back of the car- earning a few weird glances from Connor, a police officer I didn't know, and my mom.

Then I turned back to Chad. "Chad, where is Taylor?"

I could see his eyes widen. He pulled the car over and looked around. He immediately turned the car around to where I was when they found me. _I hope she's okay!_

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

Taylor's POV:

I woke up just as the car came to a stop. I looked outside to see where we were.

The donut shop.

Seriously? Who could think of donuts at a time like this? Apparently Chanel. She smiled and jumped out of her seat. She ran inside with a handful of cash, leaving Alexis and I in the car.

Alexis turned around to face me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm still just a little jittery," I explained.

"Jittery?" Alexis giggled.

"I don't know how to explain it!" I defended myself.

"So, what exactly happened?" Alexis asked. "One minute I was looking for any signs of Sonny, and the next I was getting a call from Chanel telling me that she was getting a call from you, but all she heard was different noises."

"Yeah, well, I was walking around trying to find signs too, and I bumped into someone. I just said 'sorry' and let it go. Then a couple minutes later I bumped into someone again, and I looked up seeing the same person, so I walked faster."

"That's weird…" Alexis made a face.

"It get's weirder!" I continued. "Then I bumped into him _again_, and I asked him if he was following me, but before I could finish he covered my mouth, and everything was black."

Chanel came back with a bag of donuts. She got into her seat and handed me my favorite. I smiled.

"I know it's your favorite!" Chanel giggled.

"Thanks," I replied.

We sat in the parking lot for a minute silently eating our donuts.

"Where are we going next?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know. Let me text Sonny!" I suggested. Again, it was silent- except for the clicking of the buttons. _Hey! Where should we meet up with you guys?_

A minute later I got a text back from her. _Where are you? Are you ok?_

Chanel saw the message. "Oh, we're more than ok!" She smiled and took another bite of her donut.

Alexis just rolled her eyes. "I bet Sonny still thinks that you're in trouble!"

"Oh my gosh! We didn't tell her, did we?" I quickly typed the message. _I'm fine. Alexis and Chanel picked me up._

My cell phone beeped. _Oh, good! We just turned around to look for you. I'll tell Chad to drive to the Starbucks on Elm Street. Meet us there?_

I typed my message. _Yeah! Be there in a few! :)_

"Ok, we need to meet them at the Starbucks on Elm Street. You know where that is right?" I asked Alexis.

"Yeah!" Alexis replied. "It's just around the corner!"

I smiled and put my phone away. I looked back up to see Chanel staring at me wide-eyed. "Did you say… Starbucks?" she questioned.

Oh great. I totally forgot about her extreme obsession for coffee. She got a huge smile on her face and started squealing like she just saw Chad Dylan Cooper for the first time!

"Oh my gosh! Coffee! Will we stop long enough to buy something? Oh, I should save my extra donut! You know how donuts and coffee are _irresistible_ together! Coffee! I love coffee! Even more than I love my cat, Poodle!" she rambled a mile a minute.

"Wait, wait!" I started. "You have a cat named Poodle?" I laughed.

"Don't laugh at Poodle!" Chanel pouted.

Alexis whispered to me, "She get's really sensitive when it comes to her cat."

I made a face. "Wow! That explains how much she likes coffee then!"

Chanel kept rambling on and on (and on and on)…

Alexis and I both groaned. _This was going to be a loooooong ride!_

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

Sonny's POV:

As we were driving, we were all looking for Taylor. _I wonder if she's ok! _

"Anyone see her yet?" Chad asked.

"No" and "nope" was all that was heard.

Chad's face lit up. "Hey, Sonny! Maybe you could text her!" he suggested.

"Ok!" I agreed, right as my cell phone 'moo'ed. It was a text from Taylor! "Look's like she beat me to it!" I read it out loud. "Hey! Where should we meet up with you guys?"

"Well, where is she? Is she ok?" Mom blurted out.

"I'll ask her," I replied, already texting back. _Where are you? Are you ok?_

I patiently waited for her to respond. My cell phone 'moo'ed again. "She says, '_I'm fine. Alexis and Chanel picked me up.' _Who are Alexis and Chanel?"

"They're Taylor's friends. I actually think you four would get along with each other nicely!" Chad smiled at me.

"Oh, ok. Cool!" I said, half-mindedly as I typed a response. _Oh, good! We just turned around to look for you. I'll tell Chad to drive to the Starbucks on Elm Street. Meet us there?_

"Hey, Chad, can we meet them at Starbucks on Elm Street?" I asked him nicely.

"Sure, Sonshine," he replied.

My phone 'moo'ed one last time. _Yeah! Be there in a few! :)_ "Ok, they are going to meet us there!" I smiled.

"Please tell me it's not too far away," Eric pleaded. "I _really_ have to go!"

Connor snickered at him. "You know what Eric?"

"What?" he replied.

"You need to keep things like that to yourself," he glared.

"Well is it?" Eric yelled. (**A/N: If you are lost at this point, refer to the question above)**

Connie giggled. "Calm down, it's only like two minutes away."

Eric let out a sigh, earning another glare from Connor.

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

A few minutes later, we pulled up in the parking lot of Starbucks. We parked, and Eric immediately ran into the bathrooms. I spotted Taylor in a car with one of her friends. As soon as she spotted us, they both came over to our car.

"Sonny!" Taylor gave me a hug. "I'm so glad you are okay!"

"Yeah, I'm glad you're ok too!" I replied with a smile. "Thanks a million times for helping me escape!"

"She couldn't have done it without Chanel and I!" Alexis butted in. She giggled.

"Sonny, this is my friend Alexis," Taylor introduced.

Alexis came up to me and said, "I know I don't really know you, but I'm glad your ok too." She smiled.

"Thanks!" I smiled back. "That's sweet of you! And thanks for helping rescue me." I giggled.

"Um… where's Chanel?" Chad asked.

"Letting us have some peace," Alexis replied. "Finally!"

Taylor slapped her.

"I was only kidding!" Alexis defended herself.

Right on cue, Chanel came out of Starbucks holding a donut and a coffee. _That sounds pretty good right now…_

She looked up and saw me. She completely froze.

"Hi! I'm Sonny!" I smiled and stuck out my hand.

She dropped her coffee and donut- but still remained frozen.

"Chanel!" Alexis yelled.

Chanel 'woke up' from her trance. "It's Sonny Munroe!" She squealed and jumped up and down. Her foot landed in something wet on the ground, and she looked down. "My coffee!" She yelled and bent down to pick it up. Then she dramatically yelled, "WHY?"

Alexis helped her up. "Come _on_, Chanel. We're not on Mackenzie Falls!"

Everyone but Chad started laughing. Chad glared at me, and I cleared my throat, trying to stop myself.

"Hi, Sonny! I'm such a **huge** fan!" She smiled and shook my hand rather harshly. Within a second her smile turned into a glare and she said, "And you owe me another coffee!"

Alexis put her hands on Chanel's shoulders and pulled her away while I put my hands up innocently. "Sorry," Alexis apologized. "Chanel get's really moody when it comes to her coffee!" She tried to laugh it off. I was still kind of scared of her.

Taylor reached into her pocket and took out a couple dollars. "Here Chanel," she said while giving her the cash. "Go buy yourself another coffee," She said like she was talking to a little kid.

Chanel quickly smiled and ran into Starbucks- almost bumping into an innocent teenager on her way in.

"Sorry about that," Taylor apologized. "She's one crazy girl!"

"I see…" I said. _She reminds me so much of Lucy!_

Eric walked out of Starbucks. "It smells _really_ good in there!"

"In the bathroom?" Connor asked, making a face.

"No, dude! The coffee smells heavenly!" he looked toward the sky and smiled ridiculously.

Taylor rolled her eyes and took another couple dollars out of her pocket and said, "Knock yourself out!"

Eric grabbed the cash, and ran inside. Bumping into Chanel on her way out, and causing her to spill the coffee on her shirt. She glared at him with a shocked expression, jumped on his back, and starting yelling at him, while he was trying to get her off.

Taylor and Alexis quickly ran over to the scene and tried to solve it.

"Okay…?" Chad commented.

"Hey, um, shouldn't we report the kidnappers to the police station?" I inquired.

"Yeah, good idea," Chad answered.

"We should let them know we are leaving," I started walking over to the chaos.

Connor grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Or we could just leave, and actually get some peace!"

Chad nodded, agreeing.

"Chad!" I yelled, socked at his agreement.

"Sonny, it's not like they will be stranded here!" Chad started. "You, me, Connor, and Connie can go in my car, and we can leave them to go in Alexis'.

Mom jumped, "I'm up for that!"

They all just stared at me. "Ugh, fine! But we are coming back for them if they haven't left afterward!"

"Fine!" Chad yelled back at me out of instinct.

"Good!" I shouted.

"Good!" he stepped closer to me.

"So we're good?" I smiled.

"Oh, we're _so_ good!" he smiled back.

_Man, I missed those fights!_ We all hopped in the car, and slowly left, so they wouldn't notice. Wow… they seriously didn't notice. I kind of feel bad for doing this, but we'll be back! Right now I was just worried about reporting the kidnappers.

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

Alrighty peoples! That was chapter 13! It's longer than I intended it to be, but it'll give ya more to read! :) I'm just glad I had a chance to update! I've been super busy lately. :/ Not cool! At least Christmas break is next week! :D Can't wait for Christmas!

_Oh, I need a little Christmas now!_ Haha, yes I do! ;)

Oh, and **Lovely SOS**- I hope Chanel was random enough for you!

**StayStrongDemi**- If you have ANY suggestions for Alexis, don't be afraid to PM me!

**Taylor-Knight20202**- Hope you still like your character!

Actually, everyone don't be afraid to PM me! I love good conversations, even if they're entirely random! ;) (_Especially_ if they are entirely random!)

Hope everyone liked this chapter! The story has a few more chapters to go. (I really don't know how many more yet!) So… you know what to do! (I'll give you a hint: REVIEW!) :D Thanks so much everyone!

Peace out,

Meggz :D


	14. Let's Call It a Day

Hey hey everyone! :) I'm hyped up because today is the first day of my new class at my theater! I'm taking a 'Hairspray' class! I'm REALLY excited! (As you can tell) :D

Wow, my one-shot **A Good Kind of Rule Breaking** is doing pretty well… I think. It now has 481 hits! That's pretty good for a not-so-popular random FanFiction author's first attempt at a one-shot, right?

I want to dedicate this chapter to **demilovatolover** (AKA Katelynn) for reviewing my stories and PMing me! ;) Thanks a million Katelynn!

Oh, and the whole **coffee** hyperness from the last chapter was inspired by my best friend Tori! :) One time we were on our way to go laser-tagging and she saw a Starbucks out the window and started jumping in her seat and going on and on and on about coffee! Seriously, for the whole ride there, and until the lady finally told her to be quiet in the waiting room! lol :D

And thanks to all my awesome reviewers: You guys are AMAZING! ;)

**Hanuel**

**PeaceLoveCheer45620**

**Prettyinpink21**

**Taylor-Knight20202**

**Channy8987**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SWAC: you know it, I know it… so why do I have to keep saying it? :P

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

_Previously:_

_We all hopped in the car, and slowly left, so the others wouldn't notice. Wow… they seriously didn't notice!. I kind of feel bad for leaving them here, but we'll be back! Right now I was just worried about reporting the kidnappers._

**Chapter 14: Let's Call It a Day**

Sonny's POV:

I let Connor sit in the passenger seat this time, so I could ride in the back with my mom. Was that disappointment I saw in Chad's eye? It couldn't be. He was probably just thinking about the whole situation. But… he _did_ ask me to Homecoming… I wonder if he's still planning on taking me. Maybe from all the events lately, he forgot about it. Well, we'll just have to see.

We slowly pulled out of the parking spot, and none of them realized we were leaving without them! Seriously? I'm guessing Chanel and Eric's little 'fight' is more distracting than I thought.

"Sonny!" My mom wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I did the same.

"Sorry, I'm still trying to drive the fact that you are ok into my head," she looked at me. "That was pretty scary, wasn't it?"

I sighed, "You can definitely say that again!" She hugged me one more time.

Connor turned around to look at me. "Sorry about the whole kidnapping thing…" he scratched the back of his neck. "Whoever told me to do it paid me to do it, and I need money to pay for college."

"Are you sure you are related to James?" Chad raised his eyebrow.

Connor laughed. "Sometimes I think James was just left on our doorstep by a wizard."

We all joined in on the laughter. We kept chatting for a few more minutes until we pulled up to the Police Station. We all got out of the car and walked inside.

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

Chad's POV:

I led the way to a desk where a police officer was currently working.

"Excuse me, officer," I said. The officer looked up. _That's the same officer that I tried reporting to before, but NO! We had to wait 2 days before we could file a missing report yada, yada, yada. It was so much easier just doing the job ourselves._ "We'd like to report a kidnapper."

"What's your name?" the officer asked, boredly.

_Seriously? He doesn't remember me?_ "Chad Dylan Cooper," I replied.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I remember you!" _Finally._ "You're the one who kept begging me to break the rules for your own sake!" _Not what I was going for._

I stopped him right there, "Not for _my_ sake… for Mrs. Munroe and Sonny Munroe's sake. We just rescued them from kidnappers because _you_ were too lazy to send people out to look for them-"

The police officer stood up. "Oh, is that right?" he challenged.

"Every word of it," I shot back.

"You wanna go?" he walked around the desk.

"Yeah, and see you run off crying to your mommy!" I replied. _Nice one, CDC._

We both shot for each other, but Sonny stepped inbetween us. "Stop it!" she shouted. We both stopped. "We came here to report kidnappers, NOT to get into fights!"

She turned to the officer. "Now…" she looked at his name badge. "Karol-"

I burst out laughing. Connor and Connie tried to hold it back, but they couldn't. I was laughing the hardest. My eyes were watering and I was doubled over, trying to breathe.

The police officer gave me a death glare. "It's pronounced KAH-rawl!"

"Sorry, about that," Sonny said, doing a great job keeping in her laughter. _She's a better actress than I thought._

"Karol," she said, pronouncing it right this time. "Can we please just get down to reporting the kidnapper?"

"Definitely," he said, still sending death glares Chad's way.

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

Chanel's POV:

I was on Eric's back, attacking him for making me waste a good cup of coffee. I would've been done a while ago, but this is just too much fun!

"Get… off of… me!" Eric panted.

"Not until you buy me another cup of coffee!" I yelled.

"Chanel, you are making a fool out of yourself!" Alexis warned me.

We were making a scene outside of Starbucks. There were random people walking down the street just staring at us, and there were adults inside Starbucks watching us from their tables. There were also a few kids watching us with glowing faces. It looked like they were enjoying it as much as I am.

No one knew that I wasn't really mad. At first, I was, but I let it go after a while because again, it was just too much fun tackling Eric!- but I hid that well. That's where what I learned in theater comes in. I still acted like I was mad, but inside I was trying my best not to laugh.

"I only have enough for a cup for me!" whined Eric.

I held out my hand. "Give it!" I commanded him.

"But I want my coffee!" he whined again.

"Chanel, calm down!" Taylor scolded.

I pulled his arm behind his back. "Give. Me. The. Money!"

He winced, and quickly dug into his pocket and gave it to me. "Are you happy now?" he said sadly.

I got off his back and brushed myself off.

"Guys?" Alexis started. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know," I replied. "But I've got my money, so see ya!" With that, I skipped into Starbucks.

I already knew what I wanted, seeing as I ordered it twice already.

"Starbucks Coffee, how can I help you?" the lady behind the cash register said.

"One Caramel Brulée Latte, please!" I smiled.

She looked up at me. "Another one?"

I nodded in a way that read 'yeah…?'

She raised her eyebrow. "Didn't you already order that like twice already?"

Again, I nodded with the same expression.

She sighed. "Okay, one Caramel Brulée Latte. Anything else for you?"

I tried to shake my head, but it wouldn't move. Something wasn't right. I actually felt bad for taking Eric's money. Before I knew it, I was ordering a Peppermint Mocha for him. _Man!_ I scolded myself. _I'm going to have to pay for that! I hope you're happy!_

She handed me my drinks and I walked out _carefully_ this time to make sure I didn't spill any. I didn't see Alexis or Taylor, but I saw Eric sitting on a bench right outside of Starbucks.

"Hi!" I said, cheerily. He just looked up at me and then turned away. My face fell.

"Eric…" I said.

No answer.

"ERIC!" I finally yelled. He finally looked at me. I handed him his drink, and his face lit up immediately. He set his drink down and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he smiled.

"No problem," I replied. We both started sipping our drinks, when Taylor and Alexis ran up to us.

"Guys!" Taylor started. "Chad, Sonny, and the others are gone!"

At the same time, Eric and I did a spit take.

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

Alexis's POV:

While Chanel was still wrestling Eric, and Taylor was trying her best to calm them down, I looked back at the others… or where I thought the others were. I looked around. _They were right there!_ I mentally told myself. _Where are they?_

"Guys?" I started. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know," Chanel replied. "But I've got my money, so see ya!" With that, she skipped into Starbucks.

Taylor bent down to see if Eric was ok, and I walked around a bit to see if I could spot them. I couldn't find them anywhere! _I hope something bad didn't happen to them!_ I ran back to Taylor and Eric.

"Are you _sure_ you are ok, Eric?" Taylor asked.

I could tell Eric was getting annoyed. "Yes! I'm fine! I just need to rest," he replied. Taylor helped him onto the bench. As soon as she was done I tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around, "Yeah?"

"Where is Chad's car?" I asked.

"Right next to yours," Taylor laughed. "Remember?" She looked toward my car, and looked shocked. "Well… it _was_ right there…" we both walked over there.

"Nothing!" I motioned to where the car was. "Where could they have gone?"

"I don't know," Taylor replied. "You go around that side of Starbucks," she pointed to the left side, "And I'll go the other way."

"Kay," I replied and went to go look.

Both of us met at the back of Starbucks, finding nothing.

"Seriously!" Taylor yelled, impatiently. "They wouldn't go anywhere without telling us, right?"

"Sonny wouldn't let that happen," I replied and she nodded.

"Well, let's go tell the others," she suggested. We both jogged back to the front where Eric and now Chanel were both sitting.

"Guys," Taylor started. "Chad, Sonny, and the others are gone!"

I stepped back just in time to not get hit by the coffee that _was_ in Eric's and Chanel's mouths.

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

Sonny's POV:

"Okay, we'll notify the officers here and send out a team," he said doing his best to sound heroic.

Chad raised his eyebrow at Karol. I quickly shot him a glare, and he stopped.

"Thank you," I replied. I turned around to leave, but felt a hand on my arm. I turned around to see a worried expression on Karol's face.

"Be careful," he said slowly but sternly. "If anything happens, do not hesitate to call."

"Got it," I nodded and gave him a small smile. He loosened his grip, and I walked out the door with Chad, Connor, and Mom at my heels. We all got into the car, and as soon as I shut the door, everyone except me burst out laughing… again.

All I heard was laughter and occasionally half-sentences like, "Karol!"

"Did you see-"

"-his name!"

I sat there rolling my eyes at their behavior. Chad turned to me.

"Come on, Sonny," he said between laughs. "You know you want to laugh."

Great! That's what Lucy always did back in Wisconsin when she thought something was hilarious, and I didn't really… But it always made me laugh.

And it REALLY didn't help that everyone else was in hysterics. _Come on, Sonny. Hold it in… Keep your mouth closed… Too late!_

I started laughing along with everyone else. After what seemed like hours, we all settled down with long sighs. There was still a smile on everyone's faces.

After a minute of silence, I spoke up. "Should we go get the others now?"

"Yeah," Chad replied, still smiling and letting out one last laugh.

It only took a few minutes to drive back to Starbucks, where we found Taylor and Alexis looking frantically around the building, Eric looking in bushes, and Chanel sitting on a bench drinking coffee. We parked the car and I got out to see Chanel slap Eric.

"You fool!" she yelled very much like Zora. "Why would they all hide in the bushes?"

"Hey, they could've been pranking us!" Eric defended himself.

Chanel saw me approaching her.

"Sonny!" she yelled, running up and hugging me. Taylor, Alexis, and Eric ran up to me too, and joined in the group hug.

I heard a series of car doors shutting, and Chanel yelled, "Connie! Chad! Connor!" And they finally let me breathe and they hugged the others.

Chad gave me a confused look over Taylor's shoulder, and I shrugged back at him.

"We're so glad you're ok!" Taylor said.

"So what happened? We're you kidnapped again and had to use ninja skills to escape them before they decided to pull out the guillotine?" Chanel asked, gasping.

"Chanel, Chanel," Mom put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Chill out! We were just reporting the kidnappers!" Chanel gave a nod.

"Why'd you leave without us then?" Alexis asked, crossing her arms.

"It was all their idea!" I pointed at the others with one hand and put the other one up in surrender. Connor shot a glare at me.

"It's fine," Eric said. "No hurt feelings."

Chad looked at his gold watch. "Well, I'd say it's about time to call it a day!"

There was a chorus of 'I agree!'s.

"Where will we all stay?" Taylor asked.

"Well," I started, smiling. "The girls can stay in the Prop House. There's a couch, and I'm sure there are a few air mattresses in one of the closets!"

"Yeah!" Taylor smiled.

"Sounds good!" Alexis exclaimed.

"I'm up for that!" Chanel said.

"Alrighty then!" Mom clapped her hands together. "Let's go!"

"Woah, woah," Chad stopped us. "Where are the guys going to stay for the night?"

I thought for a minute. "Your set!" I turned around to the car where my Mom, Chanel, Alexis, and Taylor were already getting into. I felt Chad's hand on my arm and I turned around.

"Wait. You can't just offer my set!" he complained. "**I'M** the only one who can be on the set at night!"

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper, you can make an exception!" I replied, annoyed at his ego, and skipped to the car. I turned around to see Chad throw his head back in annoyance. I smiled.

Eric and Connor looked excited, but Chad Dylan Cooper sure didn't.

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

There we go everyone! This one and the last chapters were mainly fillers. I couldn't just say, "Okay, they're fine, let's go to homecoming!" But trust me, Homecoming is coming up! See what I did there? See what I did there? Actually I didn't really do much, I just said 'coming' twice. :P lol

**IMPORTANT!** Erika brought up a very good question. She asked, "Isn't Taylor's leg broken? How is she running as much a she is? Or at all really?" There is a simple answer to that… I forgot. :P

I know what you're all thinking, "*gasp* She forgot? What kind of an author is she?" But as some of you authors know, it gets pretty hard to remember everything that happens in your story. I was just focusing on getting another chapter up! So sorry about that! If it makes it any better, we can pretend it was a fast recovery! (lol)

Thanks again and please REVIEW! :D

Luvya!

Meggz :D


	15. Oh yeah I forgot!

Hey hey hey! :) "Wow, Meggz! What are you doing back so soon?" Well… I had fun last night brainstorming while I was trying to fall asleep, and I got some good ideas! :) So, viola! Hope you all enjoy! ;) Save the 'two chapters in two days' moment while it lasts!

Just letting you all know, the story is very close to the end :( I know, I know, it's long enough, but I'm still gonna be sad and happy at the same time. Sad because, well- it's over. But happy because when I finish this one, I get to update my other ones! :)

Thanks for my reviews ;) You reviewers are amazing! :D You're what keeps me going! Thanks a million, guys! :D

Onward, my awesome readers! :P haha

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

_Previously:_

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper, you can make an exception!" I replied, annoyed at his ego, and skipped to the car. I turned around to see Chad throw his head back in annoyance. I smiled.

Eric and Connor looked excited, but Chad Dylan Cooper sure didn't.

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

**Chapter 15: Oh yeah… I forgot!**

Sonny's POV:

We arrived at the Prop House and I pulled out extra pairs of pajamas for everyone- one being Tawni's. _What Tawni won't mind… Okay she would, but I don't keep a ton of pajamas here!_

Once everyone was changed, Mom helped me find some blow up mattresses. We found enough and went back to the Prop House to find Alexis and Chanel looking all around excitedly and Taylor trying to blow up the mattresses.

"And this is the bee antenna from the 'Bad Bee' sketch!" Chanel exclaimed, trying them on. Alexis was trying on my Sicky Vicky wig. Once she got it all the way on, she imitated my sick voice perfectly and did a fake sneeze. Chanel and Alexis started laughing.

"Alright, guys!" I said, smiling at the fun they were having. "Let's get everything set up and then we can have fun."

I turned to face Taylor, whose face was practically turning blue from trying to blow one of the mattresses up. She gasped for air.

I rushed over to her. "Woah, Taylor! You need any help?"

She slowly nodded, being careful not to get _too_ dizzy and pass out.

"Mom, there's a pump for the mattresses in the closet. Can you please get it?" I asked.

"Sure thing!" she pulled the pump out and gave it to me. I hooked it up to the mattresses, on at a time, and pumped them all up. I pulled out some pillows and blankets and covered each mattress.

We all settled down onto our mattresses and everyone started drifting off. _Time for a little bit of fun!_ I smiled to myself.

I pulled my pillow from under my head and whacked Chanel, who was the closest.

She turned to look at me with a shocked expression on her face and the others giggled.

"You did NOT just do that!" she said.

"Oh," I gave her a competitive smile, "but I did!"

"It's on!" she sprang up and grabbed Alexis's pillow from under her head.

"Hey!" Alexis grabbed Chanel's pillow.

Taylor decided she couldn't miss out on the fun, so she grabbed her pillow and started whacking anyone in sight. Soon we were all hitting each other when we heard a muffled, "Stop! GIRLS!"

We all paused so see my mom in the middle of it all without a pillow.

I nervously giggled, "Sorry Mom!"

She smiled forgivingly, then grabbed my pillow and yelled, "ATTACK SONNY!"

Everyone started hitting me with their pillows and I ran all around the studio. Luckily there was no one around except for the night guards who just looked at us like we were aliens.

I finally ran back into the Prop House and surrendered once they cornered me. We all stopped and just laughed. We already turned the lights off, and now we were sitting and still laughing.

The laughter started dying down, and Alexis and Taylor were telling ghost stories. They were pretty good at it too, because I got fairly freaked out.

They told a few, then we went to sleep. I was laying on my mattress for a while and let the scary thoughts run through my head. I've never been good with ghost stories before. My eyes kept darting around the room and I kept on thinking I saw things moving, but it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I finally just squeezed my eyes shut and went to sleep.

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

Chad's POV:

As soon as we got everyone settled on their own couches, we just sat around. Usually boys don't have sleepovers, so I didn't know what to do.

"So…" I said, breaking the silence.

"So…" Connor copied.

Just then, Eric let out a loud snore.

"He snores?" I whisper-yelled.

"Apparently," Connor replied, sighing.

"That's just great," I said. _How am I supposed to get ANY sleep when this guy snores like a chainsaw!_

I laid back on the couch and groaned. But before I knew it, I was asleep.

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

Sonny's POV:

I woke up to see someone hovering right over my face. The scary thoughts were still in my head, and I screamed. Then I felt a hand cover my mouth and Chad started laughing.

"It's about time you got up!" he chuckled.

"You scared me!" I told him. He helped me up and I looked around. Noticing that the other mattresses were empty, I asked, "Where are the others?"

"They got up a while ago!" he replied. "They're eating in the Commissary right now."

I looked at the time. "Oh my gosh! My cast mates will be here any minute!" I panicked. "I have to get dressed, clean up the Prop House, and get breakfast!"

"Chill out, Sonny," Chad put a comforting hand on my arm. "I'll help you clean up!"

"Thanks," I smiled. I ran to my dressing room to change. I went back to the Prop House to see Chad pulling out the plug on one of the mattresses. As soon as he pulled it all the way out, I ran over and jumped on the mattress, causing a big amount of air to escape- and causing Chad to jump.

"Sonny, what are you doing?" Chad asked.

I smiled. "Deflating air mattresses the fun way!" I got up and did it again. "You should try it!"

He shrugged and tried after me. "You realize how childish we're acting?" he laughed.

"I don't care. It's fun!" I smiled. After only a few jumps, all the air was all out, and we did the same to all the others.

By the time we were finished, we were both cracking up. We folded up the mattresses and put them back into the closet.

"Awesome!" I said. "Thanks, Chad!"

"No problem," he replied.

I started skipping out the door to go get my breakfast, but Chad stopped me.

"What is today?" Chad asked me, smiling.

"Um… Saturday?" I replied. _Why is he asking me what day it is?_

"Guess again," Chad smirked.

"Um… November 6th?" I guessed again.

"Nope," he stepped in front of me once again. "Try again!" _He was having fun with this, wasn't he?_

"Chad! I'm hungry!" I whined.

"Think of what happened on the first day of school," he said.

"First day of school…" I thought. _We found Chad going to public school… he asked me to Homecoming… wait! That's not today is it? I thought he forgot about it during all the chaos! …Well, it's worth a try._ "Homecoming?" I tried.

"Bingo," he said.

"I thought you forgot!" I said.

"Actually Sonny, you were the one who forgot," he pointed at me. _I did, didn't I?_

"Sorry about that," I apologized.

"Don't be! I'm still taking you, aren't I?" he smiled.

"Yeah," I nodded.

He winked. "Pick you up at 6," he left for the Commissary and I followed, smiling. _I can't wait!_

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

Sonny's POV:

I walked into the Commissary right behind Chad. I was just focused on getting something to eat.

"SONNY!" I heard a yell.

"TAWNI!" I yelled back. She ran up to me and gave me a hug. I was shocked! "Woah! Since when does Tawni hug?"

"Since Sonny got kidnapped, and I- no matter how much this hurts to say- missed you," she said. I looked over her shoulder at Nico and Grady. They nodded as if to tell me, 'It's true!'

After Tawni and I broke away, I gave Nico and Grady each a hug. "I'm so glad so see you guys again!" I smiled.

"We're glad you're ok!" Nico replied.

"Yeah, I don't know what we'd do without you Sonny," Grady sighed. "I don't think I can have my special talk-time with anyone else!"

"Aww!" I smiled, and gave him a hug.

All of the sudden I heard a war cry and Zora popped down from the vent. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "I finally un-stuck the Commissary vent!" She looked excitedly at all of us. "Did you guys see that?"

"ZORA!" I cried, and I gave her a hug.

"SONNY!" she copied.

"I've missed you Zora!" I broke away.

"Same to you!" Zora replied. "So tell me EVERYTHING that happened to you. I need ideas for good pranks. I'm running out of them!"

I smiled and shook my head. "Maybe later," I laughed. She nodded.

I looked around. "Morning everyone!" I said to Taylor, Alexis, Chanel, and Mom who were sitting at the table eating their food.

"Morning Sonny!" Mom replied.

"Hey!" Chanel waved.

"Come sit with us!" Alexis offered.

"Let me get my food first," I replied, smiling. I turned to Chad. "Where are the others?" I asked, referring to Connor and Eric.

"They're getting ready, they should be out soon," he replied, putting his hands into his pockets.

Right on cue, Connor and Eric came in. Connor went straight for the food, and Eric followed closely behind.

All of the sudden Grady turned to them. "Uncle Eric?" he asked.

"GRADY!" Eric replied, squeezing him in an awkward hug.

"What are you doing here?" Grady asked, smiling.

"I'm keeping an eye on Connor over here," he replied. "It's my job!"

"Wait, Connor? As in Connor Conroy?" Tawni asked.

Connor turned around. "Yeah," he replied.

Tawni gave him a fake smile. "I need you to give James a little message for me," her smile turned into a frown. "Tell him that HE'S A JERK!"

Connor covered his ear. "Don't worry, he's already been told plenty of times!" Connor rolled his eyes.

"Good then!" Tawni smiled, flipped her hair, and sat down. "You don't seem like your brother at all."

"Tell me about it!" he rolled his eyes again.

Tawni giggled. _From one Conroy to another._ I inwardly smiled. While they were busy flirting; Grady busy catching up with his uncle; Zora busy getting to know Taylor, Alexis, and Chanel; and Nico busy trying to hit on them, I walked over to get my food.

Brenda surprisingly pulled out a fancy plate with an omelet and sausage on the side. I looked at it in surprise.

"Welcome back," she smiled.

I took the plate and let a huge smile escape. "Thank you!"

I sat with everyone, and thought about how lucky I was to have friends so amazing and a date as good as Chad. I smiled while I took a bite of my breakfast. _I can't wait for tonight!_

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

Alrighty peoples! The next chapter will be about Homecoming! EEEEPPP! :D I can't wait to write it! I had fun writing this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! :)

Anyway, I'll be updating again sometime next week probably. I'm busy this weekend with my siblings and friends :) But I will try my best to get the next chapter out by next weekend at the latest!

Thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews! Let's see if we can get up to 95 reviews! That means only 6 for the last two chapters ;) That would mean A LOT to me, and not to mention make me update faster! Ooohh! :) haha

Luvya,

Meggz :D


	16. Homecoming!

**Me**: Hey hey everyone! It's Meggz! _No, duh! _I promised you guys another chapter, so here is… *drum roll* HOMECOMING! :D

*audience goes crazy cheering and throwing things into the air*

**Me**: I know, I know, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for!

*a burrito flies at my head and knocks me out; audience gasps*

*Nico and Grady run onto the stage; Nico waves his hand in front of my face*

**Grady**: Oops… That wasn't supposed to happen!

**Nico**: Well… Meggz is out cold, but we still have the chapter!

*audience cheers again*

**Nico**: And one more thing.

**Grady**: Meggz doesn't own Sonny with a Chance!

*audience 'aw's*

**Nico**: On with the story!

*audience cheers, yet again*

Before we begin, I want to give a special thanks to my most amazing reviewers!

**IMaGUMMYbear**

**Taylor-Knight20202**

**DayDreamer733**

**Sonny With A Chance**

**Hanuel**

**Ponylove (anonymous)**

**CeCe-33**

**ChannyLover34**

You guys are the awesomest people EVER! Thanks a million to all of you!

I'm not going to keep you any longer- HOMECOMING AWAITS! ;)

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

_Previously:_

I smiled while I took a bite of my breakfast. _I can't wait for tonight!_

**Chapter 16: Homecoming!**

Sonny's POV

"How does this one look?" I stepped out of the dressing room for the third time at the mall, wearing a red dress, smiling.

"Turn," Tawni motioned with her finger. I twirled around a few times.

"I love it!" Mom exclaimed.

"Mom, you say that about every one!" I smiled.

"That's because I love every one!" she replied, taking my hands. "Honey, no matter what you wear, Chad will be impressed. Let's just pick one and go!"

Tawni pulled Mom back near her and Zora. "Believe me, pretty needs time!" she said. "This one is too common, try the turquoise one!"

I threw my head back and took the next dress into the dressing room. After getting it on, I came out and twirled a couple times, before I did a small curtsy.

"Ok. I don't know a lot about dresses," Zora started, finally speaking up. "But I know that's the one!" She smiled.

"You think so?" I said, excited that we might have finally found the right one.

"Yeah, I love that one too!" Mom shouted out.

"There's a shock," Tawni mumbled, earning a glare from my mom. Tawni smiled nervously. "I mean… That's perfect Sonny!"

My mom smiled at me again. "Let's go home, and get you all dolled up!" Tawni squealed.

We paid for mine and Tawni's dresses and all went to the car. The ride home was filled with excited chatter about Homecoming. We finally got to the apartment and went into our room.

"I'm going to start on dinner," Mom announced. Zora, Tawni, and I headed for my room.

"So, Sonny, I was thinking of some… minor alterations I could make to your dress!" Zora rubbed her hands together.

"What kind of 'minor alterations'?" I questioned, a little scared at what she might do.

She took a paper out of her pocket and revealed a turquoise dress with a bunch of black fuzz on the neckline and the very bottom of the dress, with black sequences lining the middle.

"Woah," was all I could say. I can't even imagine me wearing that kind of dress!

Zora smiled and nodded. Tawni squealed an 'ooh!' and clapped her hands. "Tawni likey!"

"Um, Zora," I started, trying not to hurt her feelings. "That's not really my style. But you could definitely do it to Tawni's! I'm fine with the dress I have."

"You don't know what you're missing!" Zora said in a singy voice and waved the paper in front of my face.

"Oh, I think I do," I mumbled.

Tawni cut in, "Do it to mine!"

"Okay, but we need to go get the materials. Tawni, car!" Zora pointed.

"But my car's not here," she replied. "We came in Connie's."

Connie yelled from the other room, "I'll take you girls!"

"What? Mom, were you eavesdropping?" I called.

"…No…" was her slow answer. I rolled my eyes.

"We better get going now if we want it done in time!" Zora said. "Tawni, Connie! Let's go!" Zora led them out, and I was left in the apartment.

"Gives me time to get ready until Tawni comes back, says I'm doing it all wrong, and changes my whole look…" I trailed off. I shrugged and got into the shower.

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

Sonny's POV

_Shoes, shoes, shoes…_ I frantically searched my closet for shoes to match my dress. I was tossing all the mismatches into a pile behind me.

"NO!" I yelled, realizing I went through every shoe in my closet. I got off the floor and turned around. Then four words came into my head.

_Look. At. This. Mess._

There were shoes thrown all over the floor, my desk, and my bed. I quickly threw all of the shoes back into my closet. _This would be so much easier if Tawni were here to help me._ My face scrunched up. I never thought I would ever have to say that! All of the sudden, I heard Tawni, Mom, and Zora enter the apartment.

"Thank goodness," I sighed to myself. I ran out to them.

"Ooh!" Mom squealed. "I love that dress!"

"Yeah, you already said that!" I said, a little more harshly than I intended it to be. Mom made a face and went into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Sonny! I'll help you," Tawni smiled.

"Really?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, come on!" Tawni smiled and we went into my room.

Tawni scanned the mess of shoes in the closet and immediately pulled out a pair of black heels.

"Here, try these on!" Tawni handed the shoes to me.

I put them on, and looked at them, smiling. "Wow, Tawni. How did you find them so easily when I went through every shoe in my closet and couldn't find them?"

Tawni flipped her hair. "I have a gift of anything and everything pretty!"

"Aw, Tawn," I teased her. "Are you saying my shoes are pretty?"

"I-" Tawni looked like it hurt her to say it. "I think… I-"

"I appreciate the effort, Tawn!" I smiled, putting her out of her misery.

Tawni smiled. "Oh my gosh! I have the perfect idea for your hair!" She squealed and sat me down while she turned me away from the mirror and did my hair. She said that I couldn't see until it was finished.

About 20 minutes later, she spun me around to face the mirror. "Wow, Tawni!" was all I could say. She curled my hair in the perfect size curls, and stuck a sparkly butterfly clip in my hair to hold my bangs back.

Tawni let a big smile escape her lips. "Like I said, I have the gift of anything and everything pretty!"

I gave her a hug. "Thank you Tawni!"

She quickly pushed me away. "My. Bubble."

"Right," I said.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Yes?" I called.

"It's Mom! Are you finished yet Sonny?" she asked excitedly.

Tawni whispered, "I'll be the announcer. Just come out on your cue." I nodded.

She flew out the door and I heard her voice saying, "Ladies and Gentlemen! May I present to you the one and only, Sonny Munroe!" I rolled my eyes, but smiled. Then she added quickly, "Hair styled and outfit perfected my Tawni Hart!" She flipped her hair just as I came out.

"Wow, Sonny!" Mom started. "You look amazing!"

"Thanks Mom!" I let my signature smile loose. I twirled around. _I can't wait!_

Tawni interrupted my thoughts by pounding on the door to the spare bedroom and yelling, "ZORA! GET OUT HERE!"

"I'm coming! Gosh, woman!" was the answer we all heard from Zora.

She stepped out of the room and looked at my ensemble.

"Wow, Sonny, it's awesome!" she smiled.

"Thank you Zora!" I curtsied.

"Now, I have an announcement," she ducked back into the room and held Tawni's dress behind her back. She gave me a look, and I took the hint.

"Oh!" I ran over to where she was, and cleared my throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Tawni Hart's dress altered and styled by Zora Lancaster!" I copied Tawni's tone.

Zora pulled a pink dress with black fuzz and sequins decorating it. It looked beautiful! Not that I would wear a dress like that, it's more Tawni's style. But it was beautiful.

I looked over at Tawni who looked like she could barely breathe! Then she took the dress from Zora. Zora saw Tawni's look and smiled.

"Oh my Tawni!" Tawni exclaimed. **(A/N: You know, like 'Oh my Chad', but Tawni's version ;) haha)** "Zora, I have to give you major props! It's the prettiest dress I've ever seen! How did you do it?"

Zora smiled, "I have my ways!"

"Same, mysterious Zora!" I giggled.

"Well, Chad and the 'So Random!' limo is going to pick you guys up any minute now. Anyone hungry?" Mom asked. Zora nodded, but Tawni and I couldn't eat. We were too excited.

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

Tawni's POV

We were all getting into the limo. Even Zora.

"Zora, I thought you weren't going to Homecoming!" Nico said as soon as she climbed into the limo.

"I'm not, but why would I pass up the opportunity to trick the driver into taking me to see 'Giraffes On Ice' after you're all at Homecoming?" Zora said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I wasn't close enough to the limo too see their faces, but I could imagine them. I laughed at the picture in my head.

Next Sonny got into the limo. I heard Grady say, "Wow Sonny, you look amazing!" and Nico say, "Yeah!"

"Aww! Thanks guys!" Sonny replied. She sat next to Chad who was speechless.

Then I got into the limo. I smiled and flipped my hair. "Wow!" Grady froze. "Tawni, you look beautiful!" Nico said.

"Thanks," Tawni said.

"I altered her dress!" Zora cut in.

"I didn't know you were into fashion, Z!" Nico looked at her.

"I'm not, but I just wanted to do something while they were fussing over their looks!" Zora teased.

"Ha ha," Sonny sarcastically laughed.

Chad held Sonny's hand. "This is a night you will never forget!" Sonny smiled.

The ride there was mostly silent with the occasional "So exciting!" or "I can't wait!" When we got there, we could hear the thump of the music, and the excited chatter of the teens.

"Wow, this is amazing!" I squealed.

"You can say that again," Grady replied.

Chad escorted Sonny into the school and Grady and Nico were on either side escorting me. As soon as we got inside, Taylor, Alexis, and Chanel ran up to us squealing.

"You guys all look amazing!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Sonny replied. "You girls do too!"

Alexis and Chanel twirled simultaneously. It looked like they rehearsed it. Sonny and I laughed.

We saw Eric and Connor in the corner by the refreshments. We walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" Sonny said.

"Oh, hey!" Eric said.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" Nico asked.

"I got a job as the security!" Eric smiled.

"Nice job!" Grady smiled at his uncle.

I noticed Connor staring at me. I smiled at him.

"Wow, Tawni," he started. "You look beautiful tonight!"

I smiled. I won't ever get tired of that!

"You look pretty good yourself!" I replied. He smiled.

"Grab a partner everyone, and get on that dance floor!" The emcee shouted over the speakers.

Connor walked over to me. "Tawni, can I have this dance?" I smiled and nodded. We walked out onto the dance floor and talked as we danced.

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

Sonny's POV

"Grab a partner everyone, and get on that dance floor!" The emcee shouted over the speakers.

Connor walked over to Tawni. "Tawni, can I have this dance?" She smiled and nodded. _Aww!_ I smiled at them.

Grady worked up the nerve to ask Chanel. Chanel thought that it was sweet and she agreed. Taylor walked over to me.

"Isn't that sweet?" I asked her.

"Yeah," Taylor sighed. "Everyone has a 'Prince Charming'."

"Oh, then who's yours?" I turned to her. She giggled and looked toward the entrance.

"It's Matthew," she smiled.

"The camera man for 'So Random'?" I asked. I had no idea…

"Yeah," she sighed again.

"Well, go talk to him!" I pushed her. She stayed back.

"No, I can't do that!" she turned back to me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, I get all shy… like almost every girl does!" her face fell.

_Shy? _"Taylor," I started. "Every time I see you, you are the complete opposite of shy!" Her face lit up. "You want to be heard and you don't care what others think! You go right up to a random person and get them to like you! Believe me, you are the exact opposite of shy!" She was full-on smiling now. "Now go talk to Matt, and get that dance!"

"Thanks Sonny!" she gave me a quick hug and skipped on over to Matthew. They started talking and smiling.

I went over to Nico. "So…" I started, trying to be subtle. "You got your eye one anyone?"

"Maybe," he replied. "Why?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm just on a roll. I thought I'd help you out too!" I smiled.

"Sonny, whatever you do, _please _don't 'Sonny It Up!'" Nico begged.

"Calm down, Nico, I just want to help you make Homecoming an amazing experience," I told him.

"Alright, fine!" he replied. "I know I only knew her for a little while, but I kinda like Alexis."

"Ooh!" I smiled.

"Sonny!" he warned.

"Don't worry! I won't get too involved!" I put my hands up in surrender.

"Just go talk to her!" I told him simply.

"Easier said than done, Sonny," he replied.

"I know, but you never know! She might like you too, and if you don't try, you'll never know!" I explained to him.

"You're right," he said. "Thanks!"

He confidently walked up to Alexis and she smiled. Before I knew it they were both out on the dance floor.

I smiled, then thought, "Where is Chad?"

I looked around, but couldn't find him anywhere. I tried calling him, but he wouldn't pick up. After a minute, someone put their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" Chad asked.

"Chad!" I whined. "Where were you? I was looking all over!"

"All that matters now is that I'm here," Chad smirked.

"Chad!" I whined again.

"Fine, you'll see later!" he smiled.

"Alright everybody!" the emcee interrupted. "For anyone who wants to remember this magical moment, go see Aria Bella in the corner, and she will take your picture!"

"Wanna go get a picture?" Chad asked me.

"Definitely!" I smiled.

We walked over to the photographer. She looked like one of those professional Hollywood photographers. She turned around to us.

"Aww! It's Channy!" Aria Bella smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled at Chad.

"Hey, after I take your picture, can I save a copy for my website?" she asked. "I'm sure if I can have the World's Most Loved Couple on my webpage, I'll get a lot of customers!"

"No problem," Chad said.

"Alright," she clapped.

She posed Chad and I in the classic pose, and clicked a few shots.

"Thank you so much!" Chad smiled.

"No, thank you!" Aria Bella smiled. "Oh, and can I say, the two girls I babysit both love Channy! They look up to both of you all the time!"

"Aww!" I smiled. "Maybe we can sign one of the pictures you took for them!"

"They would love that!" she quickly printed out a picture and handed it to us. Chad signed first, and I signed underneath his signature.

"Thank you again!" Aria Bella said.

"Your welcome!" I smiled and we walked away.

I saw Tawni and Connor, Alexis and Nico, and Grady and Chanel in line for pictures. I smiled thinking about how amazing everything was turning out.

Chad brought me out of my thoughts. "Can I have this dance?" he asked me.

I put my hand in his, and we walked out to the dance floor. We danced for what seemed like forever, and then the emcee turned down the music.

"It's time for the special dance with that special someone!" The emcee popped in a disk, and a tune started playing over the speakers. I heard Chad's voice start over the music.

"Chad?" I asked him surprised.

"That's where I was earlier," he replied with a smile.

"You did all this for me?" I asked him.

He nodded. I listened to the lyrics.

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way she spins my world around  
And my hea-hea-hea-heart's good for one more kick_

_So how do we do this?  
Cause I believe you're worth it  
How do we do this?  
What to take, and is it gonna break me down?  
I found, that nothing can come from nothing  
So you better come round, I'm down  
How do we do this?_

"So," Chad started. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" I asked him. "It's the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me!"

"It better be!" he replied. I laughed.

_Cause spendin' time with you is all I wanna do  
You know it's scary givin' up your heart_

_But you give me that something  
Been waitin' so long  
And I make you __smile__  
That's why I wrote this song_

I smiled there, and he smiled back. I laid down my head, and we slow danced. I can't believe he would do this for me! I couldn't stop smiling.

This was the best night ever!

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~ ~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

So, was Homecoming good in your opinion? I liked the picture I got in my head for this :)

And I know the whole song at a romantic moment is cliché, but I had to do something there! What else would I do: Him riding in on a white horse, pick her up, and they ride off into the sunset? LOL :) At least I made it somewhat realistic!

I really hope you liked Homecoming! It was longer than I planned, but that can be a very good thing ;) And I just noticed I'm doing a bunch of happy faces! :D Oh! There's another one! haha

I really don't know how I'm going to end my story. So PLEASE give me suggestions people! Or else I'm going to have to leave it there… which I kinda don't wanna do. I want like one more, but **I need suggestions!** Please!

You can either PM me or leave your suggestions in your review! Thanks a million everyone! ;)

Luvya,

Meggz :D


	17. It's Good to Be Back

Hey hey! Thanks again everyone so much for the reviews, story favorites, and everything ;) I can't believe how long I was working on this story though… I am a slow writer. :P But at least you guys enjoyed it! Hopefully now that this story is done I will be able to update my other ones! :) Thanks a MILLION for everything, guys! You are all amazing! :D

Here's the *sniff* last… *sniff* chapter!

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

Sonny's POV

"Oh my gosh, wasn't homecoming like, the bomb?" All the girls were giggling. I rolled my eyes and walked to my locker. Don't get the wrong idea now, I had an amazing time at Homecoming! It just gets VERY old when EVERY girl is still giggling about it!

I closed my locker to see Tawni staring me in the face, causing me to jump.

"Woah, chill out Sonny!" Tawni looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Sorry," I smiled. "What's up Tawn?"

Tawni squealed. "Connor asked me out!"

"That's great!" I laughed as she smiled uncontrollably.

"Thanks for hooking him and I up," she put a hand on my shoulder. "You're a great friend."

"Aw!" I went to give her a hug, but she had already dashed away.

I shrugged it off and stepped out onto the moist lawn in the front of the school. I sat on my jacket to keep the grass from getting my pants wet, and waited for my mom.

Nico, Grady, and Zora came up to me and greeted me.

"So, what's up guys?" I asked.

"We just want to thank you for getting us set up with our dates at Homecoming," Grady smiled.

"It was no problem," I replied.

"Well, we still want to repay you, so how would you like to go get some fro-yo later?" Nico asked.

"Sure!" I smiled. "I'd like that!"

Zora rolled her eyes. "Would you two stop acting like lovesick monkeys and get me home already?"

Grady sighed. "Be _patient_ Zora!"

"Just because you're not in love-" Nico started.

Zora grumbled, "Thank goodness!"

"See you later Sonny!" Grady called over his shoulder as the trio walked away.

My mom pulled up and I hopped into her car.

"How was school?" she asked cheerfully.

"Annoying," I laid my head back on the seat.

"Want to talk about it?" she started driving.

"It's only the girls being… girls," I laughed. "Nothing to really talk about."

My mom nodded. "Well, Marshall wanted to see you after school."

I picked my head up again. "Oh my gosh! I haven't seen Marshall since before the… incident!"

"He wants to have a good chat with you," my mom smiled.

"Alrighty," I replied.

Before I knew it we were in the parking lot of Condor Studios and I sprinted inside and knocked on Marshall's door.

CRASH! "Coming," was the muffled response. Another crash broke the silence.

The door swung open to find an out-of-sorts Marshall.

"Sonny!" he smiled.

"Hi Marshall," I replied, taking a peek into his very untidy office.

"Do you mind if we talk out here?" Marshall closed the door and sighed. "How have you been doing, kiddo?"

"Pretty good," I shrugged. "As good as it can get."

"Good, good," Marshall answered. "We all missed you."

"Aww, thanks Marshall!" I smiled and nudged him.

"Yeah, it seemed like your cast mates were lost puppies without you here," he laughed.

I gave him a disbelieving expression. "I'm sure at least Zora found something to do."

"True, she did play a prank or two," Marshall nodded.

"Come on," I laughed. "Only a prank or two?"

"She was worried about you, Sonny. We were all worried about you!" Marshall said.

"Thanks, but I'm back now! No more worrying."

"Thank goodness about that, because these losers here were getting on my last nerve," he laughed.

"Wha-" I squeaked. "Marshall!"

"I'm just kidding Sonny," Marshall smacked my arm with a folder in his hand.

"Good, because if you were serious you'd have me to answer too," I fake-threatened.

"Yeah," he calmed down. "Look Sonny, sorry to have to say goodbye so quickly, but I have a meeting with Mr. Condor right now."

"Oh, go ahead!" I said, making way for him to pass me.

"Bye Sonny!" Marshall smiled. "And welcome back."

I smiled. _It's good to be back._

**~Peace-Love-Sonshine~**

I'm sorry everyone for such a short last chapter, but I am absolutely HORRIBLE at endings! That's one of my weaknesses :P

Thank you all for supporting me in this story though and thanks a MILLION for reviewing and everything!

If you ever want to talk to me, just give me a PM. I'd be more than happy to talk to you! :) Especially if you want to talk about **Harry Potter**, any **Disney** **Shows**, or ANYTHING for that matter! :D

Thank you all for the billionth time!

~Meggz :D


End file.
